Dangerous Desires
by KSuzMil
Summary: (May 2013) Olivia and Sonny have been lying to themsleves ever since high school/ But now the old feelings are back. All it took was Connie to breakup with Sonny, Steven to be sent to jail, Morgan to go missing and Johnny to point things in the right direction. One faithful night will change the lives of Sonny and Olivia once again, but this time for the better or the worse?
1. 1 Irresistible

_**A/N: Sonny Corinthos & Olivia Falconeri: What else is there to say? The Mob Boss & his Italian Princess. Solivia! **_

_**I can't wait for them to FINALLY end up together and the spoilers say it's coming soon! But I couldn't wait and after seeing the scene between them on May 9th 2013 I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. **_

_**All of the GH characters belong to ABC & sadly not me.I'm just using them for my fanfic just like everyone does. **_

**_Okay now the first part of this chapter belongs to ABC, the scene is from May 9th 2013 when SOnny was filling Olivia in on Morgan. I changed it up a little bit but mosr of teh first half is all ABC content, just barrowing for the fanfic I do ot take credit for it. _**

_**AS ALWAYS REMEMBER:**_

_**I'm sorry for any errors**_

_**They are not my characters (Except for the ones I create) **_

_**The story takes a few chapters before it gets good **_

_**Enjoy & Review! **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia stood there in Sonny's office that afternoon. She was listening to him fill her in on what they knew about Morgan. "Yeah I got Shawn and other guys looking and Michael is working his angle." He was saying. She stood there watching his every move, he was so mesmerizing. Ever since she had her visit with Johnny the day before Olivia couldn't stop thinking about Sonny and what Johnny had said. No there was nothing going on between the two of them even if they were both alone. Her eyes stayed glued to him as he got up from his chair and poured her a cup of coffee

"Michael is reaching out to some cyber geek guy." He said handing her the cup.

"Thanks." She replied.

"You're welcome." He said walking back around his desk.

She watched him take a seat again, "So you're gonna track who's ever hurting Morgan from the inside?" she asked.

"Well, that's the idea but like I said I got Shawn and other guys working on it." Olivia nodded knowing that he wouldn't give her any more information no matter how hard she pressed him.

"But you know there is someone I haven't tapped yet." He said gazing directly into her eyes. "Who?" She asked her voice shaky

"You" He said his tone rough.

Olivia felt her heart speed up, what did he mean? She didn't know anything about his son. Unless, she thought her fingers began to tremble, he meant something else. Sonny stood up and walked around his desk toward her, Olivia stood up too.

"I've got this on my mind and I really need you to do this for me." He said.

"Sonny, if you want me to use one of my visions to find out where Morgan it doesn't work like that." She said raising her hand up putting a clear distance between them.

"No, I need you to go talk to Johnny." He told her.

"Johnny?" she gasped.

"I'd do it myself but I don't think he's gonna give me anything. You two were close."

Olivia watched as his mouth continued to move, she knew he was talking but she had no idea what he was saying. She felt like she was in some kind of trance. She stared at him, her knees began to get weak, she had to stop this, now.

"Sonny, I already went to see Johnny." She blurted.

"When?"

"When you and Shawn were looking for Morgan" She explained.

Sonny sighed, "Okay, go back and get some more information." He ordered.

"I really think that well is dry. Besides if I go back there all he's gonna do is give me more grief about my relationship with you." She said.

Sonny stared at her; he could tell she was nervous. He walked back to his desk,

"He's giving you a hard time about your relationship with me? What does he think there's something going on?" he demanded to know.

Olivia put her hands up in the air, "He's got this crazy idea that I'm falling for you again."

Olivia saw the smirk on his face,

"Johnny thinks you're falling for me! That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

"Listen, I reminded him that any romance between us was a long time ago in high school and we're Dante's parents now and obviously we're still friends but anything other than that in our relationship is completely insane!"

"it's nuts!" Sonny agreed with her.

The room fell silent after that. Olivia sat back down and began to sip her coffee. She knew Sonny was in deep thought by the way he was staring off into space. She too allowed her thoughts to take over her mind. Again, she thought back to her visit with Johnny. Sonny was still the same arrogant, egotistical SOB he was when they were growing up. The only thing that had changed as far as Olivia was concerned were Sonny's feelings towards her. He saw her as his friend, the mother of his first child and his high school fling, nothing more and nothing less. As she sat there across from him lost in thought an image popped in her head. It seemed like a vision but she wasn't sure. She saw Sonny; he was in his living room. Then she saw herself on the couch covered with a blanket, she wasn't wearing anything underneath Sonny picked her up and kissed her as he carried her up the stairs. Olivia felt her body begin to get hot, her throat dry and her heart began to ache. What the hell was happening to her? Why was she imagining such a thing? Olivia closed her eyes and the vision became clearer, her and Sonny were now in bed together. She felt the cup fall from her hand but wasn't fully aware of her surroundings until it shattered on the floor.

"Olivia!" Sonny exclaimed running around the desk over to her He knelt down beside the chair and took her hands, "Liv are you okay?" he asked.

Olivia blinked a few times; she was back in his office, staring into his lust filled eyes. She looked down an saw her hands in his, she pulled them away, "Sonny, I'm sorry. I have to go." She said standing up.

"Hold up." She heard him say.

Olivia turned back around to face him; she was startled to see how close he was to her now. She could feel his warm breath caressed her face. What was he doing to her? Sonny looked deep into her beautiful eyes; he noticed the confused look in them. Something was wrong.

"Olivia, did you just have a vision?' he asked wanting the truth.

"No" She lied.

Sonny knew she was lying, "Olivia, I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me." He said smirking.

"You think you're funny don't you?" she snapped "I didn't have a vision."

"Oh yeah now you're defiantly lying to me. What are you hiding?" He demanded.

Olivia looked down at her feet; she knew her face was beat red and she sure as hell didn't want Sonny knowing what she had just imagined. If he ever found out he would hold it against her for the rest of her life and she could not let that happen.

"Answer me." Sonny growled becoming impatient.

"Sonny, there's nothing to tell. I didn't have a vision. I swear." Olivia said trying to sound normal.

"Then explain the broken coffee cup on my floor and that confused look in your eyes." He said.

He had got her there. Olivia had forgotten all about the coffee cup, "Well," she began "It just slipped from my hands."

She watched as Sonny's lips spread into that smile that mad e her so weak everywhere. He began to chuckle, "Is that the best you've got Liv?"

"What do you mean the best I've got?" she asked

"Olivia, you're lying to me and you're not leaving here until you tell me what's bothering you."

She turned and reached for the doorknob, before she could reach it Sonny grabbed her other hand spinning her back around. She landed against his body, comfortably in his arms. Now she was just inches from his face, Olivia felt her knees buckle and she became limp in his grip. Sonny smiled feeling pleased with himself, he knew now that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Now, I'm going to let you go and when I do you're going to sit back down and tell me what's bothering you. Okay?" he said.

Olivia felt his grip begin to loosen on her body, "Don't" she breathed her voice thick with pain. The two of them froze, neither one believing what had just escaped Olivia's mouth. They stood there staring deep into each other's eyes. Both breathing heavily and their hearts beating; faster than usual. Right then Sonny made a spur of the moment decision. He had Olivia where he had wanted her for years and now was his chance, if he didn't act right then he might lose her forever. Slowly he cupped her face in the palm of his hand; her skin was as soft as he remembered. He pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Sonny gently leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and beautiful at first but as the seconds passed the contact became more intense. Sonny picked her up with one arm and shoved everything off his desk with the other. Before Olivia knew it she was laying flat on the cold wood surface with Sonny hovering above her. Without thinking she pulled him down to kiss her again. As he kissed her, from her lips to her ear down to her neck Olivia began to realize how irresistible he really was. He had this power that no man had and that power made her melt,

"Sonny" she breathed "You gotta stop."

He could hear the pain in her voice but he had been waiting years to get her in this very position and there was no way in hell he was going to stop now.

"Liv, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

His voice sent chills through her entire body. She couldn't give in but she wanted it to, she had wanted it for years and years, Olivia looked up into his eyes, she blinked once giving him the signal to go further.

Carly headed down the hall towards Sonny's office. She had just come from her place and had new information on Morgan. Sonny hadn't been answering his phone but she wanted to tell him this information in person and Shawn said he would be in the office. As she approached the door she felt a strange feeling come over her. Like something else was wrong and she shouldn't enter the room. She shook her head and opened the door. It swung open and there in plain sight she saw Sonny with a woman. She guessed Brenda but then she remembered Brenda had left. Her next thought was Connie but the woman had darker hair.

"Sonny!" Carly gasped

Sonny looked up and saw Carly standing in the doorway, "Damn it!" he cursed.

Carly then was able to get a better look at the woman on the desk.

"Olivia!" she gasped.

_**A/N: Soooo what did you think? Should I continue? Review or PM me! **_

_**_KSuzMil **_


	2. 2 Bad For Me

_**A?N: Okay this chapter is a bit shorter and I'm sorry about that! But tahnks for the nice reviews I love them! Keep them coming! If there are mistakes I'm sorry, I will fix them soon. Solivia forever! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**KSuzMil **_

Olivia lay there on Sonny's desk shaking; Carly had just walked on them. She looked up at Sonny who was now getting dressed. He tossed her his jacket and she covered herself up, quickly. Olivia then slowly turned her head to look at Carly; the expression on her face said it all. Not only was she pissed but horrified more than anything.

"Carly" Sonny began "What do you need?"

Olivia watched carefully as Carly slammed the door and folded her arms across her chest. "Sonny, our son is missing and here you are having sex with your old high school flame!" Carly shouted.

"So what if I am! Olivia came here to help and we . . . "He paused not knowing what else to say.

Carly raised her hand, "Okay that's all I need to hear." She said.

Olivia sat there on the desk shivering underneath Sonny's jacket. Her eyes scanned the room for her dress but she couldn't seem to find it anywhere. She could sense the thick tension in the air between Sonny and Carly. She watched as Sonny began to pace the room and Carly stood there obviously still in shock.

"Have you found anything on Morgan?" he finally asked.

"Clearly you haven't." Carly snapped.

"But we're not talking about me!" Sonny raised his voice "Have you found anything on our son or not?"

Olivia watched as Carly rolled her eyes, "Yes, I've hired Sam Morgan to help us. Between her, Shawn and Michael I think we can find our son." She explained.

"Well that's good news. Is that all?" he asked

"Yes Sonny that's all. Clearly you have other things to do." Carly huffed opening the door.

"Carly" Sonny said "If you could please not tell anyone about this."

Carly glanced at Olivia, "Oh I won't. But not for your sake Sonny, for hers." She said and closed the door.

Sonny turned back to Olivia who had fear written all over her face.

"Olivia . . . "

"Save it Sonny, get me my clothes." She snapped.

Sonny handed her the green dress he had practically ripped off her minutes earlier. She tossed him his jacket and stood up.

"Turn around" she said

Sonny turned to face the wall, she could keep him from watching but she couldn't stop him from listening. As Olivia got dressed her mind tried to process what had just happened. She remembered kissing Sonny, having sex with him and then Carly barging in. She fixed her hair and then slipped into her heels.

"I'll be seeing you." She said and ran to the door.

Sonny turned just in time to see her leave, "Olivia wait!" he called but it was too late. Olivia was already on her way to the exit door.

Sonny closed the door and sat down in his chair. What the hell had he just done? He looked around his office and noticed that Olivia had left her purse. A smirk spread across his lips as he realized that she would have to come back and get it, or even better, he could take it to her apartment. She couldn't avoid him, he knew she needed her purse and it was just a matter of time before she realized it was gone.

Olivia rushed inside her apartment locking the door behind her. She knew she left her purse at Sonny's but she wasn't going back to get it, she couldn't face him again. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she stripped out of her clothes she noticed her dress had a tare in it, "Damn you Sonny" she cursed. Why did he have to be so rough? She tossed the dress in the hamper and stepped into the warm shower. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she was sure her body was rid of Sonny's touch. Olivia stepped out of the shower and put on some comfortable clothes. She didn't plan on going anywhere for the rest of the day. She couldn't risk seeing Carly or Sonny for that matter. Olivia curled up on the couch and began to doze off.

Sonny sat back in his office relaying the afternoon's events. It had taken him years but he finally got Olivia where he wanted her. "Thank you Johnny." He said to himself. If it hadn't been for Johnny, Olivia would have never brought up the fact that she could be falling in love again. Sonny stared at his now empty desk; he smiled picturing Olivia on it hours earlier. He remembered her confused eyes looking up at him as if they were asking,_ why are we doing this? _She had that same look in her eyes when they were young back in Bensonhurst every time they made love. Sonny knew he had missed her but he wasn't aware of how much until now. He held her purse in his hands, it smelled just like her, he gripped it tighter wishing Olivia was there instead.

Olivia shot up from a dead sleep. She was in her dark apartment and it was raining out. "Sonny?" she whispered. She turned on the lamp but no one was there. The lightening flashed outside and the thunder cracked. Olivia shivered and hid underneath her blanket. Everyone thought she was the tough Italian mother who didn't take any BS, and she was but not on the inside. She was a venerable sensitive woman who had been through the ringer her entire life. She had a good childhood growing up with her brothers, Connie and Sonny. Until Sonny began to peruse her romantically, At fifteen she had lost so much, her innocence, but she gained her son in the same year. There were guys after Sonny but none of them met Olivia's expectations. She lived her life alone and raised Dante with the help of her family but there was always the thought of Sonny in the back of her mind.

_Knock Knock Knock! _

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by pounding on the door. She got up and started towards the door. "Please don't be Sonny" she whispered to herself. As her fingers grasped the knob she began to regret answering the door. The door opened and Sonny stood there soaking wet from the rain with her purse in his hand.

_**A/N 2: What do YOU want to happen now? Ideas are always welcome! **_


	3. 3 Don't You Wanna Stay

_**A?N: Okay if you haven't figured it out yet, all the chapters are named after songs. If you have any Solivia song ideas let me know. **_

_**Review please!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia reached for her purse but Sonny gripped it firmly. Their eyes locked his dark cold gaze with her soft confused browns. Olivia grasped her purse and pulled as hard as she could. Sonny loosened his grip just as Olivia was beginning to pull harder. She took both hands and pulled the purse from him, in seconds Sonny's body collided with hers. Sonny's hands found their way to Olivia's waist and gripped her hips tight.

"Now you listen to me" Sonny growled "What kind of game are you playing?"

His question caught her off guard, "What do you mean game?"

"Like you don't know; think about it Olivia!" He let her go.

Olivia stumbled backwards until she hit the coffee table. "Sonny, if anyone is playing a game here it's you." She said biting her bottom lip.

Sonny slammed the door and turned back to face her, "I'm trying to find my son Olivia!"

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" she asked annoyed.

"I ask you for help finding him but instead you let me seduce you all within the same ten minutes."

"Sonny, if I remember correctly you seduced me, on your desk, in your office. Not to mention the fact that we were interrupted by your ex-wife." Olivia pointed out.

Olivia watched as Sonny's eyes scanned her body, from her feet up to her eyes. She could tell he was reliving their time in the office.

"Stop it Sonny." She warned

"Stop what?' He asked smirking,

"You know damn well what I mean. Olivia huffed putting her hand son her hips.

Sonny walked closer; closing the distance between them.

"No, I'm sorry I don't know what you mean. Maybe you could refresh my memory." He said playing with her hair.

Olivia felt the butterflies in her stomach, damn why did he have to know her so well. He had her trapped between his body and the coffee table, there was no way out.

"Sonny, I'm not going to refresh anything for you. Now get out." She snapped.

"Oh you're gettin' feisty now you know what that does to me." He grinned knowing it was pushing her buttons.

"Sonny" She began, clearing her throat "You've had a long day. You're tired and you're confused. You need to leave before you do something you'll regret in the morning."

He carefully placed his hands on both sides of her face, cupping it gently, "I wouldn't regret doing something with you." He whispered his breath hot on her face.

Olivia lost her balance and allowed Sonny to lay her down on the coffee table. He had her pinned down by her wrists, "Sonny why are you doing this?" She whispered confused.

"I love you Olivia and I need to know that there is a woman out there who gives a damn about me." he replied his tone thick with lust, all for her.

It suddenly occurred to Olivia that he was just using her to get over Connie. She sat up pushing him away, "Okay, that's enough. Go home Sonny." She ordered walking to the door. She ulled it opened, he just stood there staring at her.

"I know what you're doing Corinthos and I don't like it. Not one bit." She snarled.

"Olivia, why do you keep lying to yourself?" He asked walking closer to her.

"Sonny, as far as I'm concerned I've been perfectly honest with myself this entire time."

He began to laugh, "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"You know if they had a contest for worst liar, you would win." He chuckled.

"What about this is funny to you?" She questioned "You're behaving like a child. This is the real world Sonny, we're not kids anymore."

Within seconds, the door was closed and Sonny had Olivia roughly pinned against it.

"Let me go!" She warned trying to break free.

"You're not going anywhere" he mused "this is how things are in the real world Liv." He said dragging her over to the couch. He sat her down, "You better not get up."

She watched as he locked the door, "Sonny, I'm gonna call Dante if you don't get the hell out." She snapped.

Sonny took a seat next to her, "Olivia, all I really wanted to do was talk, and return your purse." He explained.

"Sonny if that were the case then you would've been gone by now,: She huffed.

"Listen to me, today in the office; I saw the way you looked at me. You enjoyed every second of what we did." He told her.

"Okay, you're right yes I did enjoy it. A little too much in fact." She admitted "But now it's done and over with."

"It's not over until you want it to be." He said looking into her tired eyes.

Sonny stood up and walked to the door. Olivia sat there on the couch, she wanted him to stay.

"Sonny" she blurted.

He turned to look at her.

"Stay." She simply said.


	4. 4 Mine Again

_A/N:__** Okay this chapter went in a different direction then what I wanted it to but that's okay right? Anyway it isn't very long but it is good. **_

_**Review as always! **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Sonny stood there in shock. Did she really just ask him to say? No she didn't he had to be dreaming. It wasn't until Olivia was inches from him that he realized what was actually happening. Olivia slowly ran her fingers down his chest, their eyes never breaking contact. She began to undo the buttons one by one, as his shirt fell to the floor Sonny pulled Olivia closer to him. He smelled her hair, it smelled of vanilla and sugar, her shampoo he guessed. He could feel her nails digging into his back as she clung to him. He had a feeling that there was something troubling her and he knew she was scared. Sonny picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He placed her in the mess of pillows and sheets. Olivia looked up at him, she knew this was a huge risk but they needed each other. Sonny pulled off her top and tossed it to the floor. Olivia pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were actually enjoying this." Sonny whispered.

"It's just another secret in my life that involves you." She said.

He put his finger to her lips, "Shh you and I are the best a keeping secrets."

"That's right." She agreed.

They laid there in the dark bedroom just staring into one another's eyes. Olivia felt Sonny's hand run down her right leg and he pulled it up so that it latched around his waist. She pulled herself as close to him as she could get.

"Do you ever think about what wouldd've happened if you and I had stayed together?" He asked.

"I used to" she confessed "not anymore."

"Liv you know I hate the way we ended our relationship."

"Sonny, we were fifteen we didn't know what we were doing."

"I knew what I was doing." He said his thumb gently brushing her cheek.

"You did?" she questioned

"Yes I did. I was in love with the pretty little Italian good girl down the block."

"And that pretty Italian girl loved you back. A little too much I'm afraid." Olivia whispered.

"You really loved me?" He asked

"I loved you then as much as I love you now." She replied.

"You love me now?"

Olivia cupped his face in her hands and stared at him, "I never stopped." She admitted.

Sonny pulled her face to his and their lips instantly melted together.

As they pulled away Sonny had a question form in his mind.

"If you never stopped, then why did you reject me when you first came to Port Charles?"

Olivia sat up, "You were married." She said.

Sonny sat up now too, "What if I wasn't married then?"

"Well then things might've been different."

"Would you have married me?"

Olivia looked at him, "Are you proposing to me?"

"No" Sonny laughed "it's just a question."

"Then I'm gonna give you the only answer I got, no."

Olivia stood up and went to the window. She looked out over Port Charles at all the lights and the stars in the spring night sky,

"What do you mean no? I thought you never stopped loving me?" Sonny asked confused.

"I would never allow myself to be a mobster's wife." She snapped whipping her head around to look at him.

"And why not?" Sonny wondered

"Because, I look at Carly and even Brenda and I see what you've done to them." Olivia said sitting back on the bed next to him.

"Carly and Brenda are nothing like you. You know just how to handle me. You'd keep me in line." Sonny said.

"I tried to keep you in line back when we were kids and that never worked." Olivia told him.

"It could work now."

"Sonny, if it didn't work then what makes you think that it's gonna work now?"

"I know it is Liv, because I've changed, you've changed. Things aren't what they used to be." Sonny said.

"You got that right." She agreed.

"Things can change again." He whispered.

"What do you mean change again?"

Sonny didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Instead, he just kissed her. The two of the tumbled down on the bed together. That night Sonny and Olivia released almost three decades of built up passion. To them this was just another hopeless night that wouldn't mean a thing in the mooring. This was in fact just another secret the two of them shared. No one would find out, not even Dante.


	5. 5 My Boo

_**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! They make my day! **_

_**R&R of course! **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil**_

The sun was just peeking through the cream colored curtains in Olivia's bedroom when she opened her eyes. She lay there; in her room on her bed, but something was wrong. She rolled over and saw a man sleeping next to her. Her heart began to pound "What the hell?" she whispered. It took her a moment before she realized that the man sleeping beside her was none other than Sonny Corinthos.

"AHHH!" She screamed sitting up.

No, this could not be happening to her.

Sonny opened his eyes and noticed that he was in Olivia's bedroom. He sat up and there she was, sitting there with a horrified expression on her face.

"Was I really that bad?" He asked smirking.

"Are you saying we had sex?" She asked

"What you mean you don't remember?"

Olivia sat there; the events of the previous night started to come back to her. She remembered her and Sonny, together, in her bed.

"Oh my god" She gasped.

"What?" He asked

"Sonny you gotta go before things get worse." She snapped pulling the sheet with her as she got out of bed.

"You know you don't have to cover up. It's not like I haven't seen you . . . "He paused seeing that it was making her uncomfortable.

"Sonny, you need to go now." Olivia tossed the sheet on the floor and put on her robe.

"Whay? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Maybe it was last night but now I regret it." She told him.

"Olivia I don't understand you." He said getting dressed.

"Oh Sonny it's not that hard. We slept together and now I'm asking you to leave." She spat frustrated.

"I know you want me to stay." He said walking close to her.

"No Sonny I don't." She said walking into the living room.

"That's not what you said last night!" He called after her.

"And what exactly did I say last night?" She asked turning back to him.

Sonny grinned, "You really want me to repeat every word?"

"You honestly remember every single word I said" She asked

"Of course I do. I was the second best night of my life." He told her.

"Oh yeah? And what was the first?" She wondered

"Our first time; back in Bensonhurst." He said closing the gap between them.

Olivia stood there frozen; memories of them at fifteen in Sonny's old hang out flooded her mind.

Sonny stared at her, he knew she was remembering.

Olivia lowered her eyes, "Yeah I guess you're right. That night, it was really something." She whispered.

Sonny watched as she turned away, "What is it Olivia?" He asked.

Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes, "That night" she began "Sonny" she turned back around. "That night you took everything from me." She chocked.

"What do you mean I took everything? I gave you Dante!" He yelled.

"Only because you were too stupid to not use protection! And I was too damn naive to know what was really going on!" Olivia shouted.

"Oh so it's my fault our son is here!"

"I never said that!" She snapped glaring at him.

"Well then if you had no idea what was going on then why did you stick around in the hood so much?"

"You know damn well why. I was in love Sonny."

"You liked the idea of danger, it excited you."

"I did. But now I'm glad I ended things with you."

"Do you have a DID too?" He asked.

Olivia raised her right hand and slapped him, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Sonny asked placing his hand on his cheek.

"I'm not Connie or Kate so why would you insinuate such a thing?" Olivia demanded.

"I'm just asking because this woman in front of me right nowis much different from the woman I was with last night." He explained.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint Sonny, but last night I was tired and I must've let you take advantage of me." She said.

"Oh no, it was more like you took advantage of me/"

"Why would you say a thing like that?"

"You let me in, you asked me to stay, and you pulled me down on the bed."

Before Olivia had a chance to respond there was a knock on the door,

"Mom!"

It was Dante . . .

_**A/N 2: I don't know when I will be able to update again since it's nearing teh end of teh schools year for me and I have finals next week. :( **_

_**R&R of course!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**-KSuzMil **_


	6. 6 Wrong Feels So Right

_**A?N: Now this chapter may seem a little pointless and confusing but I tried to make it as non-confusing as possible.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil**_

Sonny and Olivia stood there in the living room, frozen. Their son was at the door. They couldn't let him see this. Olivia's eyes darted around the room making sure there was no sign that Sonny had been there.

"Olivia" Sonny hissed

"You've gotta hide." She whispered heading to the door.

Sonny ran into the bedroom and closed the door.

With shaking hands Olivia opened the door and there stood her son.

"Dante" She said.

"Mom, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No why do you ask?"

"It's not like you to not answer your phone after 10:00 in the morning."

"Is it really that late already?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you answer my calls?"

"I'm sorry I went to bed early and forgot to plug in my phone so it must've died." She lied.

"Oh well just as long as everything is okay." He said.

"Yes Dante everything is fine. Did ou need something?"

"Oh yeah, Lulu has agreed to let me take her back to New York to see if she can remember our wedding."

"Oh that's wonderful. When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon, I just wanted to come by and let you know."

"I appreciate that honey."

"Well, I have to. Lulu is waiting back at our place."

"Okay, god luck and be careful." Olivia said hugging her son.

As she held him tight she wanted so badly to tell him what she had done the night before but she knew that would be a horrible idea.

They pulled a part and Dante left. Olivia locked the door and ran to her bedroom.

"Sonny he's gone." She said.

Sonny opened the door, "You didn't tell him did you?" He asked

"No of course not!" She snapped

"I think you should have."

"Oh no Sonny, no one is going to find out about this. And I mean no one."

Sonny grabbed her and held her against his body, "Yes ma'am/"He said grinning.

"Sonny let me go." She breathed heavily.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" He asked.

She nodded her head yes.

He watched as she backed up, "Go." She whispered.

"You'll be on my door step soon enough." He told her walking to the door.

Olivia watched him leave her apartment. When he was out the door she ran to the window and watched him drive away. What had she just done? She had promised herself a long time ago that she wouldn't sleep with him again and after last night she knew that promise would be forever broken. Her heart seemed to sink lower and lower as the day went on.

Olivia scrubbed her apartment that day from top to bottom. She wanted all signs of Sonny gone. She knew now every time she entered her bedroom she would sense his presence. By evening time Olivia was beginning to have strange feelings come over her. She felt like she was being torn apart on the inside. She was curled up on the couch watching the storm clouds roll in.

"Looks like another thunderstorm." She said to herself.

As the rain came down Olivia began to think back to the night before. Sonny; his hands on her body his lips on her mouth. Her body began to ache, she was so lonely now.

"UGH!" She cried throwing her head back.

Olivia grabbed her car keys and decided to go for a drive around Port Charles.

As she drove around the streets she realized she was heading in the direction of the Corinthos place. She tried to stop herself but the car kept on moving. 'Olivia ended up in Sonny's driveway moments later. She sat there in the car not sure what to do.

"Go home Olivia" She told herself.

If she went up to the door she knew Sonny would rub it in her face that he was right and she was wrong. Olivia hated being wrong, especially when Sonny was right.

Sonny sat in his living room with a cocktail in his hand. He had done nothing but think of Olivia the entire day. Every part of her beautiful body was exactly the way he remembered it. She hadn't changed a bit in all the years they had been apart. Sonny noticed headlights pull in the driveway.

"It's about time." He said heading over to the window. He saw Olivia sitting in her car. She looked tired and confused. He waited for a while and then saw her get out of the car. As she walked she had her arms crossed and her head down. The doorbell rang and Sonny answered it. The second he opened the door Olivia was in his arms.

His glass shattered on the floor ash she kissed him. Sonny slammed the door shut and dragged Olivia towards the staircase. They made their way up the stairs shedding various articles of clothing in the process. Once Sonny laid Olivia on the bed she spoke,

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." He said bending to kiss her.

Sonny began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck. "Sonny" She gasped.

"Hmmm?" He breathed against her skin.

"Johnny once asked me if I was sleeping with him to get your attention."

Sonny looked up into her eyes, "What did you say?"

"I told him that wasn't the reason I was sleeping with him. But I lied. I was trying to make you jealous." She confessed.

Sonny gently put his finger to his lips, "And damn it worked." He said.

"I know Sonny. Bu laying with you hear now I've come to realize something."

"What would that be Liv?"

"This is where I belong. Right here with you." She told him.

_**A/N 2: Soooo do you think it's happily ever after for our Solivia? **_


	7. 7 More Than Just Friends

_**A/N: I LOVE ALL OF YOU! The reviews are so sweet and give me motivation to continue this story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Carly pulled up to Sonny's house early the next morning with Sam. They had located Morgan and Michael was on his way to get him.

"Who's; car is that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Carly replied parking her own car.

The two of them got out and walked to the other car parked in front of them. Carly peaked in through the driver side window,

"It's Olivia's." She told Sam.

"What would she be doing here this early?" Sam asked.

Carly stood there thinking about what she had witnessed in Sonny's office days before. She hadn't wasted much time on the thought of Sonny and Olivia together again but now that Olivia was at Sonny's at 6:00 in the morning it was all very clear. Sam noticed the strange look that appeared on Carly's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I know why Olivia is here." Carly said. '

"Why?"

"She's hooking up with Sonny."

"No, I don't believe it. I thought she swore never to do that again?"

"So did I until a few days ago." Carly said walking to the front door.

"What happened a few days ago?" Sam asked running behind her.

Carly turned to face her, "I caught Sonny on Olivia in his office."

"Wait," Sam gasped "So you're saying you actually caught them in the act?"

"A lite bit yeah." Carly said unlocking the door. "But you know what pissed me off the most?"

"No, what?" Sam asked following Carly into the house.

"The fact that he was banging her when our son was in serious danger." Carly explained.

"Yeah that's not right." Sam agreed.

The two women stopped when they saw the trail of clothing leading up the stairs.

"You have got to be kidding me." Carly snarled.

"Maybe they still think it's high school." Sam joked.

"Yeah well it's time to grow up." Carly huffed marching up the stairs. "Sonny!"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open when she heard a doo slam. Her eyes widened once she realized she was in Sonny's bed. Olivia rolled over, surprised to see Sonny awake staring at her.

"Well good morning" He said smiling.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She asked.

"Oh please not this again." Sonny said.

"I know I'm just messing with you Corinthos." She giggled.

"You're a real peace of work Olivia you know that?"

"Yeah I've been told."

Sonny put his arm around Olivia and she snuggled into him.

"You're freezing Liv." He said.

"Well maybe your house is just too damn cold." She pointed out.

"I can take care of that." He said pulling the blanket tighter around them.

"Carly wait." Sam hissed following her up the stair.s

"What?" Carly asked spinning around.

"You can't just barge in there it's rude."

"Sam, we found Morgan. Sonny needs to know." Carly turned and headed to Sonny's master bedroom with Sam close behind her.

The door was unlocked so Carly shoved it open.

"What the hell!" Sonny shouted once Carly and Sam barged in.

He was on the bed with Olivia in his arms.

"Oh my gosh it is true!" Sam exclaimed.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Carly questioned.

"You told her?" Sonny asked Carly.

"No not exactly" Carly began.

"You had to bring her over here so she could see for herself?" He demanded.

"No, I didn't even know Olivia was here! I came here because Michael found Morgan!" Carly yelled.

"What? Where?" Sonny gasped.

"He's fine; Michael is on his way to get him now. He was staying with his girlfriend." Carly said.

"Morgan has a girlfriend?" Sonny asked.

"I guess so but your too busy with your own girlfriend to pay attention/" Carly spat.

"Okay okay, Carly calm down. Olivia is not my girlfriend." Sonny stated.

"Well then what is she?" Carly questioned.

"His friend with benefits" Sam laughed.

"No she's neither. Now both of you shut up!" Sonny growled.

"We're on our way to meet the boys at the airport if you want to join us.' Carly said.

"Yeah just give me a few and I'll come with you." Sonny told them.

"We'll be downstairs waiting." Sam said.

After they left Sonny looked down at Olivia, she looked horrified.

"Liv?" He asked '

"What am I?' She asked

"What do you mean what are you?"

"If I'm not your friend with benefits and I'm not your girlfriend then what am I?"

"You can be whatever you want to be Olivia."

"Sonny' she began her voice trembling.

"Yeah?"

"We're just friends right?"

"Well yeah for now."

"I wanna be so much more than just your friend." She whispered.

"And I want you to be that too." Sonny agreed leaning in to kiss her,

His hands began to tangle in her hair.

"Sonny" She breathed.

"Hmmm?"

"You've gotta go Carly and Sam are waiting downstairs" She reminded him.

"Screw Carly and Sam" He growled against her lips.

"Your sons are waiting on you." She tried again.

"Oh alright." He huffed getting up. "But I will be back."

"I'll be right here." She said smiling up at him.

_**REVIEW! **_


	8. 8 BabyDoll

**A?N:**_** Well, here is chapter eight! Yay! So happy you guys like the story! **_

_**If there is ANYTHING at all you want to see happen LET ME KNOW! **_

_**PLEASE review, I'm having a bad week and it's only Monday! **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

After Sonny had left Olivia snuck downstairs and collected all of her clothes. She showered and then got dressed. What the hell was she doing with her life? She wasn't fifteen anymore. As she walked the halls of the giant Corinthos house she began to daydream. She wondered what her life would've been like if she had stayed with Sonny. She often thought back to that night of their very last fight. How she screamed at him for putting his life in danger. Then how he kissed her, but the thing that haunted Olivia the most was when she ounched Sonny. She had never done anything like that in her life. Growing up she was raised to be a lady until she met Sonny the first day of school.

They had instantly hit it off. Becoming best friends all through grade school. Once junior high came around their feelings for each other began to change. Olivia started to see Sonny as a man, a very good looking strong man. As for Sonny he just saw Olivia is the pretty little good girl he was going to take advantage of one day. But that was ony the beginning of their complicated relationship.

Connie moved to town when Sonny and Olivia began dating their first year of high school. Olivia loved her cousin but once she realized her cousin had feelings for Sonny, Olivia did everything she could to hold onto Sonny. Even if that meant losing her virginity.

Olivia was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. She jumped, not knowing what to do since it wasn't even her house.

"Sonny!" Connie's voice called from outside.

"Oh no" Olivia gasped.

Connie couldn't catch her alone in Sonny's house. Olivia had to act quickly. She ran up the stairs and hid in the master bedroom. Her eyes grazed the room. The bed was a disaster, with pillows and sheets everywhere. She began to feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter as she thought of last night. Slowly she walked over to the bed and sunk into the blush mattress. She buried her face in the pillow Sonny had slept in.

"Oh" She moaned as his scent filled her lungs.

Olivia gripped the pillow as tight as she could. She was having a severe attack, an attack of Corinthos withdrawals. She needed him and she wanted him. It really was high school all over again. As she lay there on the bed gripping the pillow she heard a noise outside the window. Her heart began to pound as she realized someone or something was coming up the side of the house.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked herself.

A moment later the glass shattered and a figure jumped in the room from the window.

"Connie!" Olivia shirked.

It was indeed Connie. She stood there with a crazed look in her eye.

"Olivia?" She gasped.

Olivia let go of the pillow and sat up on the bed.

"Connie what ar you doing here?"

Connie examined the room

"Well, I'd ask you what you're doing here but I think I have a pretty good idea." She snapped.

"Hey" Olivia put her hands up "that's none of your business."

"Oh really? You're laying in my ex fiancé's bed while he's nowhere to be found."

"He's with Carly and Sam getting Michael and Morgan." Olivia explained standing up.

"How do you know?" Connie demanded.

"I was here when he left."

"You spent the night didn't you Liv?"

Olivia lowered her eyes to the floor, "Yes Connie, I did."

"I can't believe it! I thought you were done with Sonny a long time ago?"

"So did I until recently."

"What do you mean recently?"

"When I went to see Johnny he said some things that really got me thinking."  
Thinking about what?"

"About me and Sonny, and how things used to be." Olivia said walking to the window.

"Well that wasn't the life you wanted Olivia. I chose Sonny, you chose-"

Connie, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to stay away from Sonny for your mental health?" Olivia asked turning to face Connie.

"I left some things here and I needed to get them." Connie replied.

You could've called me and I would've brought them to you. So you wouldn't have had to come out here."

"I appreciate that Liv, but I just thought I would come."

"And break through the bedroom window?"

"Yeah . . . that was a little over the top. I could've chosen a lower window." Connie admitted.

"You think?" Olivia questioned annoyed.

"SO you and Sonny?" Connie grinned.

"Me and Sonny nothing." Olivia said kneeling to pick up the broken glass.

"Liv, you spent the night here!" Connie exclaimed.

"Yeah so what's your point?" Olivia snapped.

"My point is you're letting him get to you again."

"I don't care." Olivia said walking the glass to the trash can.

"You should care. Remember how he hurt you the first time?"

"Of course I do. But it's been so long since I've been with him that it feels like we're kids again." Olivia told her cousin.

"But we're not kids Olivia! We're grown adults!"

"Connie, you need to go. Now." Olivia snarled.

"Why it's not like you have anything to do."

"I have to find someone to fix this window before Sonny gets back."

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"Hey don't apologize to me it's not my house."

"It will be soon!" Connie called as she headed out of the room and down the stairs.

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. 9 A Little Bit

_**A/N: Well, I am free of school until September so I should update a lot! YAY! I must warn you that this chapter has a twist at the end that no one saw coming! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They give me motivation to write more! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Sonny sat with Carly and Sam at thr Port Charles airport waiting for the boys. He hadn't been very talkative with the ladies because his mind was focused on Olivia. He felt a small ping of regret in his mind for just leaving her laying there in his bed. He wondered what she was going to do all day in his big house. Or would she leave and go to her lonely apartment? He pictured her in his house, making herself at home. How it should have been from day one.

"Sonny" Carly said looking at him puzzled.

"Huh?" Sonny asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"We thought we lost you for a second/" Sam told him.

"Oh no, anything on the boys yet?" He asked.

"They should be here soon." Carly replied.

"That's good the sooner the better.' Sonny said relieved.

"The sooner the better eh? Looks like someone is in a hurry to get home." Sam teased.

"Would you two knock it off?" Sonny growled.

Carly and Sam grinned.

"Yep I knew you he wants to get home to Olivia!" Sam laughed.

"What has gotten into you two? This is pathetic." Sonny said.

He stood up and walked to the window.

"I think we pushed too many buttons." Carly told Sam.

"And he's got plenty of them to push." Sam sighed.

"Yeah I wonder if Olivia knows that?"

"Yeah, she only knows the teenage Sonny Corinthos. I don't think she really has any idea what this one is like."

"Well, she might have some idea but I think she's making a big mistake."

"Why Carly?"

Carly looked over at Sonny by the window.

"I mean Connie just left him days ago and now he's moving on to her cousin. Don't you think that's a little fast?"

"Yeah but Sonny knows what he's doing." Sam pointed out.

"I know he does, I just don't think she has a clue." Carly said.

Hours passed and Olivia still hadn't heard from Sonny, She had wasted her whole day in his large house all by herself. It was getting dark out when a car pulled into the driveway. Olivia sat on the couch in her robe and pajamas. She had gone home around lunch time to get some of her stuff since she planned on staying a while. She listened as the car door slammed and footsteps neared the house. Her ears perked up when she heard the key turn in the lock. The door opened and someone entered the house. Olivia knew it was Sonny.

"Well, well, well." He said walking into the room.

Olivia knew he was grinning by the tone of his voice.

She turned to face him, "Well what?" She questioned.

"You're still here."  
"I told you I would be." She said standing up.

"What did you do all day?"

"Oh I layed in your comfortable bed all alone." She said walking over to him.

"Olivia is that really necessary you know I had to leave, it was for my boys."

"I know, it's just fun to tease you." She laughed falling into his arms.

"Oh you're so bad." He said kissing her lips.

"This is nothing Corinthos and you know it." She whispered once they pulled apart.

Sonny ran his hands down her sides, carefully feeling every curve on her dainty figure.

"It's amazing how much sass is in that little body." He said smiling.

"Well," She said huskily "you ain't seen nothing yet."

Olivia slid her robe off revealing her silk nighty. She watched as Sonny's eyes widened.

"Something the matter Boss?" She asked

"I had no idea that you wore such-"

"I don't."

"Then why now?"

"I'd do anything for you." She smiled.

Sonny pulled her close and held her tight. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder as they stood there in the middle of the living room, in nothing but the dim candle light.

"Is everything okay with the boys?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're with Carly now. I just had to get out of there." He said

"Why?"

"Carly and Sam were giving me a hard time about you." He breathed against her hair.

"What do they think I can't handle you or something?" She questioned looking at him.

"I guess, but I told them if anybody could keep me in check it's you Olivia Falconeri."

Later that night Olivia lay in Sonny's arms looking at the moon hanging in the dark night sky. They were up in the bedroom drifting in and out of conversation. She hadn't told him about Connie breaking in and she didn't plan to, especially not now.

"Sonny?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He asked half asleep.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked turning over to face him.

"Liv what do you mean are we doing the right thing?"

"It's just that we're not exactly the perfect match. Good Girl meets Bad Boy? Come on that's just for the movies right?"

"Wrong." Sonny said sitting up and turning on the lamp. "Now what's really bothering you? Is it Carly and Sam?"

"No," She said sitting up too.

"Then what is it?"

Olivia sighed, "It's just that we're sneaking around like we are back in Bensonhurst and it bothers me."

"It shouldn't bother you Olivia, it's dangerous like we're used to."

"No Sonny, you're used to the danger not me." Olivia said getting out of the bed.

"Sonny watched as she put on her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to go home. I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm a grown woman with a son, I shouldn't be sneaking around having a secret affair" She explained heading for the door.

"What about all that stuff you said the other night about belonging with me?' Sonny asked getting out of bed.

"I was wrong I'm sorry Sonny." Olivia said heading for the stairs.

Sonny desperately wanted to follow or yell out how much she would regret leaving but he didn't. He just stood there in shock and denial.


	10. Whish You Were Here

_**A/N: Okay I might change teh name of this chapter but I really couldn't find a song for it! Love you all and REVIEW PLEASE! I promise this chapter has a great ending!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

The weeks past and spring drifted into early summer. Olivia had managed to stay away from Sonny and he had kept his distance from her as well. She had kept busy with her job and Dante, helping him with Lulu; whose memory was slowly returning. Although every part of her ached for him, Olivia knew that Sonny was bad news and she had walked out on him, again. The nights were warm outside but when Olivia would lay down at night she felt as if she were sleeping in an ice box. Everything seemed different since she had left Sonny. Connie varely even talked to her anymore.

One morning in mid-June Olivia walked into General Hospital. She had been feeling a bit under the weather lately and she needed to figure out why, As she walked the halls she spotted Connie by the elevator.

"Connie?" She called walking over to her.

Connie's head jerked up from her phone just in time to see Olivia approaching her. "Hey Liv."

"Hey, honey what are you doing here?" Olivia asked

"Oh, just an annual visit, you know for my mental state." Connie replied.

"Yeah, how is that going? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know, it's okay. I saw Sonny last night but I kept my distance."

Olivia felt her stomach flip at the mention of his name, "Where was he?" She blurted.

"He was talking to Carly at the Metro Court; I thought you were there last night?"

"Oh, no I was with Dante and Lulu. She's remembering more every day."

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for them." Connie grinned.

"I am too." Olivia agreed.

"So how are things with you and Sonny anyway?"

"Connie" Olivia began her voice low, "I'm not seeing Sonny anymore."

Connie's eyes widened, "What happened?"

Olivia turned and began to walk down the hall, Connie followed.

"I ended it." She said.

"Wait a minute," Connie grabbed her cousin and turned her around, "Why?"

"Because, I realized that we were being ridiculous. Sneaking around and having sex, a lot of sex."

Connie looked at Olivia "Okay that part I didn't want to know but Liv, you two were in love."

"Yeah past tense Connie, we were in love not anymore."

"That is a lie and you know it."

"It's the truth Connie, I don't feel that way about him anymore." Olivia snapped.

"Olivia, if I do recall you were laying in the man's bed a few weeks ago."

"I was just lonely, I needed some comfort and Sonny was there." Olivia explained sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

Before Connie had a chance to respond Elizabeth walked out, "Olivia you can come back now."

"Thanks Elizabeth." Olivia said standing up.

"Wait what are you even doing here?" Connie asked.

"If I let you come in the room with me will you shut up about Sonny?" Olivia whispered so Elizabeth couldn't here.

"Yeah" Connie nodded.

"Okay come on."

Olivia and Connie followed Elizabeth into one of the rooms.

"Patrick will be in soon but in the meantime what are your symptoms?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep right. My apatite has changed and I feel nauseous all the time." Olivia explained.

Elizabeth glanced at Connie and then back to Olivia.

"Umm Olivia," she said,

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you need to see any doctor/"

"What? Why not? There's something wrong with me and it certainly isn't the flu!"

"No it's not the flu." Elizabeth told her.

"Then what is it? What's wrong with me?' Olivia asked panic in her voice.

Elizabeth locked eyes with Connie, "I got this." Connie mouthed.

"Okay Olivia I'll let Connie tell you." Elizabeth said opening the dooe.

"Connie? But she's not a doctor or a nurse!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Relax it's nothing serious, and congratulations." Elizabeth said closing the door.

Olivia spun around to face Connie, "What the hell is going on?"

"Liv" Connie began "I want you to listen very carefully when I tell you this."

"Connie what is it?"

_**A/N: What do you think is wrong with Liv? **_


	11. Because of You

_**A/N: Well, I'm having a hard time whith song titles for the last few chapters so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! **_

_**-A shoutout to blueberry24 for one of the funniest reviews ever on eth last chapter! :) **_

_**Speaking Of Reviews: KEEP THEM COMING! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil**_

"You're pregnant Liv." Connie said.

Olivia stood there processing what Connie had just told her. "No" She whispered "that can't be."

"Olivia, everything you just told Elizabeth points to a pregnancy."

"No, I'm not pregnant it's not possible."

"First of all I wanna know who the father is but I think I have a pretty good guess." Connie said placing her hands on her hips.

"There is no father Connie, because there is no baby!" Olivia shouted.

"Okay, calm down and listen to me. Here's what we're gonna do." Connie said putting her hands firmly on Olivia's shoulders. "Elizabeth is going to come back in here and we're gonna have some tests done."

"No, I just wanna go home." Olivia said grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

"Liv" Connie huffed following her cousin.

Connie caught up with Olivia at the exit doors, "Liv wait."

"What Connie?" Olivia snapped glaring at Connie.

"If you won't have them test you here then at least get a home pregnancy test done/ I'll be with you the whole time." Connie said.

Olivia took in a deep breathy, "Okay if it will get you off my back."

"Yes it will." "Alright then I guess we should go get a test." Olivia said.

A while later Connie sat on Olivia's couch in her apartment waiting. Olivia was in the bathroom with the test.

"Okay now we wait." Olivia said coming into the living room.

"Everything go okay?" Connie asked.

"I guess so." Olivia replied sitting on the couch with Connie.

"Liv, if the test is positive then what are you gonna do?"

"Connie, let's just assume for now that I'm not pregnant and it's something else."

"Olivia you have to realize that there is a chance you could be preg-"

Olivia cut her off, "Stop saying that!"

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it was just . . . "

"Connie?"

Connie sighed, "You and Sonny all over again."

"No, Sonny and I are not an item understand?'

"Whatever you say Liv." Connie laughed walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?' Olivia asked.

"I'm starving; do you have anything to eat?"

"Help yourself, I'm not sure what's in there I've not been hungry at all." Olivia told her.

"Now that part is odd with the whole pregnancy thing but I guess it could just be the morning sickness stuff." Connie said opening a cabinet.

"I'm not pregnant!" Olivia screamed.

"Oh come on Liv, you might finally get a little girl." Connie said smiling.

"I'm fine with Dante, I like the way things are with my son. Nothing has to change." Olivia said.

"Just give that test a few more minutes and your life will change." Connie said pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Will you shut up about the damn test!" Olivia hissed.

"Hmm your feistier than usual . . . hormones." Connie joked.

"Connie I'm gonna kill you." Olivia stood up and glared at her cousin.

"I see Sonny's line of work is wearing off on you." Connie laughed taking a bite of her cereal.

"I'm gonna go check the test so we can put this nightmare to an end." Olivia said walking to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her before glancing at the test. Her eyes widened as she saw what it said. Olivia pulled the door open and ran back to the living room. Connie was now on the couch again.

"Connie!" Olivia shirked.

"Whoa, what did it say?" Connie asked.

"It was positive." Olivia said just above a whisper.

Connie saw the fear in her cousins dark eyes, She got up and went to hug her, "Liv it's going to be okay."

Olivia pulled away, "How can you say that? You're not the one carrying a mobster's baby!" the tears sprang to Olivia's eyes.

"No I'm not but I will stand by you through this whole thing."

"Damn Corinthos." Olivia cursed. "Why is it that out of all the men I've slept with his sperm is the-"

Connie put her hands up, "Okay! That's enough please don't finish that sentence!" She begged.

"I'm sorry, but honey don't you think it's strange?"

"Yes I do think it's rather odd but I really don't want to have this conversation." Connie said crossing her arms.

"You're right, I forgot about you and Sonny." Olivia said sitting on the couch.

"It's okay Liv now you have an even bigger problem on your hands."

"I'm pregnant" Olivia said.

"Yes and" Connie pressed

"And what?" Olivia questioned puzzled.

"You've got to tell Sonny."

"What? Hell no! He's never going to find out that it's his." Olivia exclaimed flying off the couch.

"Olivia, you haven't exactly been very social since . . . "

"How do you know? Maybe there was someone after Sonny."

"Oh no, I was part pf your lies with Dante but this baby is not going to have the same life as your son did." Connie said.

"Connie, I can't tell Sonny." Olivia glared,

"Yes you can, you can't hide this baby from him you both live in the same place."

"Not if one of us leaves Port Charles."

"Well I know Sonny won't go anywhere."

"Then I'll leave."

"And just where will you go?"

"I'll go back to Bensonhurst."

"After everything you did to get out of there you'd just go back?"

"There's nothing keeping me here anymore."

"Dante and Lulu"

"Dante and Lulu are grown married adults. They could come visit me."

"Olivia, I'm not buying this."

"Really? I think I'm selling it pretty well."

"I think you're scared and that's why you're running."

Connie watched as Olivia's eyes became darker, she knew that here cousin was defiantly scared.

"Why would I be scared? I raised one child on my own a second one wouldn't hurt/"

"But that's not what you want is it? You want Sonny to be a part of this baby's life."

"Connie, Sonny is never going to find out that this baby is his and you are going to help me."

"I'm sorry Olivia but I can't lie to Sonny, especially about something like this." Connie sad her tone bitter.

"Connie please! If you won't do it for me then do it for this baby." Olivia pleaded.

"No, that baby needs to grow up with both parents. I'm sorry Liv but I won't lie for you." Connie said and left the apartment.


	12. Terrified

A/N:_** The MORE reviews the QUICKER I will update! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil**_

The next morning Connie put her keys in eth ignition of her car and began to drive. She had stayed awake all night trying to figure out what the best thing was for Olivia. She had come to the conclusion that her cousin wouldn't tell Sonny about the baby on her own so Connie had to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't let Olivia raise another child on her own, all thanks to Sonny yet again. The storm clouds began to roll in making it darker the closer Connie came to the Corinthos house. She parked her car in the driveway just as the first drops of rain began to fall. _Great _she thought as she started towards the front door. Before she rang the bell Connie thought to make sure she was doing the right thing. She was, Sonny needed to know and Olivia needed help.

Connie pressed the button and the loud bell rang out through the house. The knob turned and the door opened revealing Sonny. He looked tired and warn down, like he hadn't slept in weeks. Most importantly Connie noted that he reeked of alcohol.

"Connie?' He said his speech slurred.

"Can I come in?' she asked.

"Yeah sure" Sonny replied moving aside so she could enter the house.

Connie stepped inside and looked around. The house looked dark and gloomy. Somehow she knew the reason for Sonny's behavior. Olivia.

"Connie what are you doing here? I thought I was bad for your health?" Sonny asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah you are but I'm not here for me." Connie said.

"Well then who are you here for?"

"Sonny, I think you should sit down for this." Connie said sitting on the couch.

Sonny took a seat beside her, "Connie what's wrong?"

"Sonny" she began "it's Olivia."

Connie watched as Sonny's eyes rolled at the mention of her name.

"What's wrong with Liv?' He finally asked.

Connie swallowed hard, "Sonny"

Sonny saw the panic in Connie's eyes, "Connie is something wrong with her?'

"No . . . well not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"She should be the one to tell you this but she won't so I have to do it."

"Is she sick?'

"No Sonny, Olivia's pregnant."

Sonny stood up. He said nothing. Connie watched as he poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it. She watched as he poured another and consumed that glass as well. She stopped him before he was on his third.

"No no no." She said taking the glass from him.

"Connie"

"Sonny alcohol is not the answer."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And it's mine?'

"Let's face it you're the only man she's had sex with since Steven went to prison."

"There was really nobody else in her life?"

"Nope nobody"

"How long has she known?'

"She just found out yesterday."

"Why didn't she tell me yet?'

Connie took a deep breath. "Sonny, she wanted to but . . . "

"She didn't plan on telling me did she?'

"Well"

"Don't lie to me Connie!"

"No she didn't! I did everything to convince her to but she wouldn't."

"Of course not! Does Dante know?'

"No yet. She is still processing it herself. "

"What the hell were we thinking? We're too old for this. She was right/"

"What do you mean?'

"Olivia said that she was too old to be sneaking around and having an affair."

"Sonny, you're never too old for love."

"Connie what do I do?"

"I don't know I just thought you should know the truth. I couldn't bear the thought of my cousin raising another child on her own."

"My child on her own . . . again." Sonny whispered.

"Exactly Sonny"

Sonny turned and looked into Connie's eyes, "I know what I have to do." He said.

"What?' Connie asked worried.

"I need to go to Olivia."

"What? No Sonny you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I promised Liv I wouldn't say anything."

"I don't care Connie, that's my child she's carrying I have a right to confront her about it!"

Sonny grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

Olivia sat on the couch in her apartment listening to the rain fall. She hadn't gotten much sleep ever since Connie had left. Her mind had been racing all night long. She, Olivia Falconeri was pregnant with a Corinthos child again. But it wasn't just any Corinthoss child, it was Sonny's child. She placed her hand son her stomach.

"Don't worry sweet baby I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered.

The lightning flashed and the thunder cracked. Olivia jumped when she realized her door had flown open. Her head turned and she saw Sonny in the doorway.

"What did you think you could keep this baby a secret from me too?" He growled slamming and door and locking it.

_**POLL:**_Should Liv and Sonny raise the baby together or should he be angry and she leave Port Charles?


	13. Breathe

_**A/N: Our poor Olivia! (In real GH). I will say I was bawling as I watched SOnny (and even Connie) take care of Liv after she was shot. I think this will be the official begining of the "Sizeling Solivia Summer" **_

_**It took me FOREVER to write this chapter so I hope you like it! **_

_**The MORE **__**reviews **__**the **__**quicker **__**I will update! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as Sonny walked closer to her. His eyes seemed to burn right through her. There was only one way he could've found out. Connie. Olivia knew she shouldn't have trusted her cousin with such a huge secret but it was too late now. Sonny knew and he was pissed. Olivia sat on the couch with her hands folded possessively over her stomach.

"Are you gonna answer me or just sit there?' Sonny barked.

She sat there, not moving or saying a word. Olivia thought if she lied he would know so she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Were you planning on keeping this baby a secret too?"

"Yes!" She cried the tears falling fast down her face.

"Why? Am I really that bad of a person that you can't even tell me when you're having my baby?"

"It's not you, it's-"

"What I do for a living. I know." Sonny cut her off. "So if I wasn't in the Mob you would tell me?'

"No"

"So then it is me?"

"No Sonny, it's not you! It's not your job! It's me!" Olivia screamed standing up.

"What's wrong with you? You're the perfect woman!"

"Maybe to you but to me I'm nothing."

Sonny studied her carefully. She had her hands on her stomach, protecting the small fetus inside. She was in full mother mode. He knew she was lying; now all he had to do was figure out why.

"It's not you Liv" He said

"Yes Sonny it is me."

Sonny walked over to her "Olivia look at me" he said placing his hand underneath her chin and turning her head to face him. "Why are you acting so strange about this baby?"

Olivia pulled away from him, "If I tell you the truth will you get the hell out?"

"I make no promises."

"Of course you don't" She huffed.

"Olivia"

"Connie told you didn't she?"

"Yeah she uh . . . she came by this morning."

"Figures, never tell a Falconeri girl a secret. She can't keep it."

"That's not true about all Falconeri girls."

"Oh yes because you've been with all of us!"

"No, you're the only woman I know who can keep secrets as big as the one's you've got for as long as you do."

"Okay, Sonny you know what you need to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this baby." He said taking a seat on her couch.

"What is there to talk about? I'm leaving Port Charles to raise this baby back in Bensonhurts on my own."

"You're what?"

"You heard me. It's clear you don't want any more children so I thought I'd take this mistake off your hands."

"What mistake? That baby was made out of love just like Dante."

"Dante was made out of puppy love, during make up sex!'

"Don't you go there" Sonny warned narrowing his eyes.

"I'll go wherever I damn well please and you know that."

"Olivia you're being ridiculous!"

"Oh am I? You're the one who had to come all the way over here-"

Before she could finish Sonny grabbed her and planted his lips on hers. Olivia fought hard to get away but his grip was too firm for her to break away. She finally gave in and let him take her down on the couch. She was limp beneath him as he kissed her neck.

"I need you to go Sonny" She breathed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear.

"You need to go this cannot happen again."

"You're already pregnant what else could happen?"

"Sonny this isn't funny." She snapped shoving him off. She stood up and opened the door, "Go home Sonny."

He sat on the couch grinning at her.

"What the hell is that look for?"

Sonny walked over to her and shut the door, he pinned her against it.

"I'm not going anywhere Olivia. You need me and that baby needs me." He said his breath hot on her face. Olivia became weak and her knees buckled. Sonny caught her as she began to fall and he carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, "This seems slightly familiar." He said smiling down at her.

"A little too familiar" Olivia breathed.

"Olivia"

She fixed her eyes on him, he had her full attention.

"Tonight I want to make love to you like I never have before, like no man ever has before. If you'll let me."

Olivia lay there shocked by his words. Her heart was saying yes but her mind was saying no. She was torn, desperate and confused. "Sonny" She whispered. "Don't leave e me" The tears began to form in her eyes.

"Liv baby don't cry." Sonny said wiping the falling tears away with his thumb.

Olivia began to shake as she cried harder and harder. Sonny pulled back the covers and placed Olivia underneath them. He started to turn toward the window when Olivia grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?" She cried.

"I'm closing the curtains it's the middle of the day but you're taking a much needed nap." He said pulling the curtains shut.

He crawled in the bed and held Olivia in his arms. She rested her head on his chest where she could feel his heart beating, for her?

Sonny had never seen her this weak before. It wasn't like her at all. He began to wonder If she was like this during her first pregnancy too? He hated himself for all the things he had done to her. She had been his friend, his confidante, his lover, and now the mother of two of his children. Still, he treated her like a friend, only calling her when he needed someone to talk to. As he lay there with Olivia in his arms Sonny knew their lives were about to change drastically. He listened to her now steady breathing, he looked down. Olivia was curled up in his arms sound asleep.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**READERS IMPUT:**____Do YOU want Sonny & Olivia to have a BOY or a GIRL? _


	14. The Sweetest Sin

_**A/N: Idk about you all but I've cried during the last few GH episodes whenever they show Solivia. They are just so cute and good together! **_

_**Anyway, keep the votes for teh sex of the baby coming! Girl or Boy? **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I cannot stress enough how much I need and love them! **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She quickly shot up in the bed. "Sonny!" She cried out, her breathing heavy. The bedroom door opened letting light filter in the dark room. Sonny appeared in the door way, "I'm right here Liv." He said.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief, "Oh I thought you left."

Sonny sat at the end of the bed, "Now why would I do that? Do you really not have any faith in me?'

"Well no, I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He promised.

"I know you won't but there's just so much to do now that we're having a baby."

"Olivia I think you just need to calm down and take things one at a time. Now we don't have to tell anybody for a while yet if you don't want to."

"What about Dante?' She asked.

"If you want to tell Dante right away you can it's up to you."

"Why are you putting all this preasure on me?"

"I'm not, well at least I'm not intending to. I'm trying to give you what you want."

"Sonny, what I want is for you and me to make decisions on this baby together, not just me." She said.

Sonny looked at her, she was so cute with her hair all messed up and no makeup on. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said.

"Only a thousand times." Olivia giggled blushing.

"Well it's the truth and I mean it Liv. Any guy would be lucky enough to have you."

"And right now you're that guy." She reminded him.

"Are you saying that I got you?' He smiled.

"I'm saying you got ne." She beamed.

Sonny practically dove at Olivia, sending her back into all the pillows. His hands trailed along the sides of her body, feeling every inch of her. Olivia moaned as Sonny kissed her neck. It felt so wonderful to be with him again. It was almost like no time had passed at all.

"I love you Olivia Falconeri." Sonny breathed in her ear.

Just hearing him say her name made Olivia shiver.

"Sonny" She moaned.

Sonny looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too." She said cupping his face with her palm.

"You're so beautiful here in the moonlight." He told her.

"A thousand and one." She giggled smiling at him.

"I have an idea" He said getting out of the bed.

"Oh no I know that voice." Olivia laughed sitting up.

"Why don't we go back to my place for the night?"

"Night? How long did I nap for?" Olivia asked getting off the bed.

"It's around 9:00. You were exhausted."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I slept through the whole day."

"Liv, you're pregnant you needed the rest."

"Right but I don't remember feeling so tired with Dante." She said walking out of the room.

"That was a long time ago Liv, we're not so young anymore." He reminded her.

"You got that right." Olivia mused pouring herself a glass of water.

"So what do you say?' He asked.

"Say about what?" Olivia looked at him confused.

"Going back to my place, I know how much you love my bed." His mouth broke out into a smile and Olivia saw the dimples.

"I do love your bed Corinthos, but only when you're in it." She said, her tone serious.

"So are we going?"

"I guess we can, just let me pack a bag first." Olivia said heading into the bedroom.

They arrived at Sonny's a short time later. When Olivia entered the house she took in the sight of it. "Wow." She whispered.

"Something wrong?' Sonny asked locking the door.

"No, just the thought of our baby growing up in such a wonderful house. Dante never had that." She said heading for the stairs.

"Liv" Slnny groaned following her.

"I wasn't blaming you, I was just saying. She explained.

"Are you sure?'

"Yes Corinthos now would you stop worrying and make me feel like a woman!" She demanded.

"You are pregnant you know?"

"Yeah I what's your point?"

"Well, you know . . . are you really sure you want to be doing this?'

"Honey" Olivia said "I've never been more sure of anything than I am right now."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah" She smiled.

"So you're not gonna wake up tomorrow and run out on me are you?"

"Not this time, we've got a bay on the way." She grinned.

"That's right we do. We're gonna be parents, again, together."

"Yes, together." Olivia repeated.

"I promise this baby will have the best life that we can give it." He said taking both of her hands in his own.

"Well, there's three thinsg I know for sure." Olivia said strutting up the stairs.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sonny asked following her.

"This baby is going to have one kick ass family.' She said opening the bedroom door.

"How can you be s sure?" Sonny asked entering the room.

"Hmm let me see" Olivia thought "He or she will have one tough big brother and the sexiest father Port Charles has ever seen." She said putting her arms around Sonny's neck.

"Not to mention the hottest mama in the whole world." Sonny smiled running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh this baby will have a wonderful life won't it?" Olivia asked leaning her head back, allowing Sonny full access to her neck.

He bent to kiss her skin, "Yes it will. He breathed.

They eventually wound up on the bed tangled in each other's arms. Olivia with her ehad on Sonny's bear chest and Sonny with his muscular arms tightly hold Olivia. For the first time in a long time they were both happy, for the same reason, at the same time.

_**Just some Solivia fluff before the D-R-A-M-A starts up again! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	15. Beautiful Disaster

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I have so much planned for this story it's so hard to make every chapter perfect. I do not have time to edit my typing so if you notice any errors please just ignore them, thanks. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW111 **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

The next morning Olivia walked down the stairs into the living room of Sonny's house. She had woken up a while ago, alone in the bed but she just wanted to lay there and take everything in. She hadn't stopped smiling since she had woken up. For the first time she was actually happy and feeling like somebody besides her own son actually cared about her.

"Sonny!" She called.

She didn't see or hear him anywhere.

"Hmm that's strange." Olivia said to herself. She was just about to head into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Olivia jumped, should she answer it? Of course she should, she was the woman in Sonny's life and people needed to know that. She tightened the strings on her robe as she walked to the door. Wth shaking hands she turned the knob,

"Carly" She gasped.

"Well this explains it!" Carly huffed as she waltzed into the house.

"Explains what?" Olivia questioned closing the door.

"Why you didn't show up for work today. You're here sleeping with Sonny."

"Carly please I can explain." Olivia said her voice shaky.

"Oh please do." Carly laughed.

"Sonny and I took a break for a while and now we're back together, officially together." Olivia told her.

"Olivia, I say this because you're my friend and I care about you. Stay away from Sonny!"

"Carly, I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself. I know how to deal with Sonny, probably better than you do at this point." Olivia said sitting on the couch.

"Olivia you're not hearing me." Carly huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am, I know you care about me and I thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself." Olivia reassured her.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"It's not like the man hasn't hurt me before." Olivia said

"Anyway, the reason I came here is to see Sonny, is he here?" Carly asked.

"Actually I have no idea where he is. I just woke up nd he was gone" Olivia explained.

"Oh that's real nice" Carly scoffed

"Maybe he had some work to do at the office you know?" Olivia suggested.

"No, he would've told you" Carly said.

"No he wants me getting plenty of rest so he probably didn't want to wake me."

"Plenty of rest? For what?" Carly narrowed her eyes as she looked at Olivia.

"Oh you know just because." Olivia lied.

Carly looked at her friend suspiciously. "Olivia is there something you're not telling me?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Because, I may not be Sonny but I think I know you well enough to know when you're lying." Carly said taking a seat beside Olivia. "Now tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on Carly, I swear." Olivia lied again.

Carly watched as Olivia's face became flushed, and her hand flew her mouth.

"Olivia are you alright?" Carly asked concerned.

Olivia stood up and rushed to the nearest bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Carly sat on the couch for a second; she was going to figure out what kind of secret Olivia was hiding before she went back to the hotel. She listed the facts mentally in her mind. They had taken a break but now they were actually together. Olivia had missed work yesterday for a doctor's appointment and she didn't show up today. Now she was in the bathroom, sick. Carly shot up, it hit her.

"Oh my gosh" She whispered.

No, it couldn't be. How could this even be happening? There was no way in hell Sonny had gotten Olivia preg-.

"Sorry about that." Carly's thoughts were interrupted by Olivia returning from the bathroom.

Carly turned to look at Olivia; her hands were folded gently across her stomach as she stood there in the living room.

"You can't be" she gasped.

"Can't be what?' Olivia asked confused

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Carly demanded.

Olivia felt her face get hot, "What? No that's crazy!"

"Then explain why you just ran to the bathroom!"

"Well I . . . " Olivia panicked she couldn't think of a good excuse.

"That's what I thought! That's just like Sonny!" Carly shouted.

"Sonny didn't even know unti; yesterday!" Olivia yelled tears coming to her eyes.

"So it is true?" Carly asked.

"Yes." Olivia nodded crying.

"Olivia I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Carly. In fact I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Does Dante know about your little affair?"

"No, I haven't told him yet."

"How long do you plan on keeping this a secret?"

"I don't know."

"What good is a relationship if you're too ashamed to tell the world?"

"I'm not ashamed. I just need time to figure out how to tell my son, and everyone else."

"Okay, I won't say anything but you have to promise me, the second Sonny does something wrong, you'll come to me okay?"

Okay Carly, but I think I can take care of Mr. Corinthos on my own."

"I'm sure you can Olivia." Carly said heading for the door.

"Oh Carly" Olivia said.

Carly turned to face her, Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, and good luck."

"I'm gonna need it." Olivia laughed.

_**Don't forget, the baby poll is still open! Boy or Girl? **_

_**AND NOW: Taking baby name ideas! **_


	16. Smile

_**A/N: I am sorry for the wait but this chapter was the hardest to write so far! The story has a great plot-twist as I like to call them coming up soon! I hope you like it. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

A few weeks passed but Olivia and Sonny made sure their relationship and the pregnancy were kept secret. Carly had kept her promise about not saying anything but she couldn't stand to be near Sonny when he came to visit Olivia at the Metro Court while she was working. As for Dante, Olivia still hadn't said anything to her son, she wanted to but she had no clue how to break the news to him. It was now late July and nearing the beginning of August and the last official month of summer. Olivia had decided to wait until after everyone knew about her pregnancy to move in with Sonny. For now they were going back and forth between his place and her place.

It was late on a Friday afternoon and Olivia was hard at work inside the Metro Court. She had been there since 7:00AM that morning. Her feet ached from the heels she had on and her eyes had bags under them. She wanted so badly to go home, or even to Sonny's and lay down.

"Damn it" She cursed as the files slipped out of her hands. The papers went flying all over the main hall. As she bent down to pick them up Olivia heard footsteps behind her,

"Good afternoon Miss Falconeri" said an all too familiar voice.

Olivia turned on heer knees to see Sonny standing above her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked embarrassed.

""I came to check on you" He said kneeling down to pick up the rest of the papers. "You shouldn't be on the ground in your condition." He took her hand and the two of them stood up and he handed her the files.

"Thanks" Olivia said walking toward the front desk.

Sonny followed close behind her. "How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Almost ten hours." Olivia said tossing eth files on the desk.

"Liv that's not good for you or the-"

"Don't you dare say the B word." She hissed.

"Yeah that's another thing, I can't hide this anymore."

"Just a little bit longer please." She pleaded.

"You know what, I'm starving, let's talk about this over dinner." Sonny grabbed her hand and dragged Olivia into the restraint.

"Sonny, I'm not off the clock yet." Olivia wined.

Sonny headed to the bar where Carly was, not paying any attention to Olivia.

"Carly" he said once they got close enough.

Carly looked up and saw Sonny gripping a tired looking Olivia with his right hand.

"What is it Sonny?"

"Liv and I would like a table for dinner." Sonny said.

Carly glanced at Olivia, "Are you sure? She looks kinda tired. Maybe she should just go home."

"Carly my shift isn't even done yet." Olivia explained.

"Table Carly, now." Sonny growled.

"Okay, okay alright fine." Carly sighed annoyed. "Take your pick, anyone you want."

"thank you" Olivia said as Sonny dragged her to the table they sat at for his birthday back in April. He helped her sit down and then took his own seat. Once they ordered their dinner the conversation started.

"Okay, now you've ordered your food and you got me off work so what is your deal?" Olivia asked leaning closer to Sonny.

"My deal is you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"it's not what you did Olivia, it's what you are _doing_,"

"And what exactly would that be?"

Sonny lowered his tone, "You're keeping this baby a secret, our baby Liv."

Olivia saw the hurt in his eyes, it was always there but this time something about it was different.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Sonny it's just so hard."

"What is Liv?"

She leaned in closer to him again, "Coming clean and telling the truth. Not only to our son but to the rest of our friends."

Sonnt yook both Olivia's small shaking hands in his own, "I know it's hard and it's scary but Liv I promise you this, I will be with you every step of the way."

"You almost made me believe you." She laughed lowering her eyes.

"What do you mean almost?" Sonny questioned.

"I know you Sonny"

"Yeah so what's your point?"

Olivia's eyes scanned the restaurant; there was no one near them. "If we take this whole thing public can you honestly say that you'll stay with me?"

"Olivia, I wouldn't want my life any other way."

"You're gonna commit to me and you're gonna commit to this baby Sonny, because I can't raise another kid on my own." Olivia said raising her hands in the air.

"Hey, hey I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?"

Olivia stared deep into Sonny's eyes; trying to read them, he was indeed telling the honest truth. "I believe you." She whispered.

"You know since we're going public now I can do this." Sonny said leaning in and kissing her.

A while later, after they had finished their dinner Sonny and Olivia ordered some strawberries and whipped cream. Once it was placed on the table in front of them Olivia grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the fluffy whipped cream. Sonny watched as the smile formed on her perfect lips.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Well," Olivia said standing up. She held the strawberry high in the air as she slowly made her way over to Sonny. Carefully she slipped her arms around his neck as she seated herself on his lap.

"Now this" he said kissing her lips "is going public."

"You're damn right it is." Olivia laughed as she shoved the berry into Sonny's mouth.

Across the room Carly stood behind the bar gazing at Sonny and Olivia. What was she thinking? Why was she going back to him? All the questions danced around in Carly's mind as she watched them.

"I thought you were smarter than that Olivia." Carly hissed.

"Wow, lonely much?" Came a voice from her left.

Carly turned to see AJ with a grinning Elizabeth on his arm.

"Oh great just what I needed." Carly groaned popping a bottle of wine.

"Hey, we came here for dinner not for your oh so lovely company." AJ mused.

"And what makes you think I'd let you two dine here?" Carly snapped.

"Carly, please just let us have a nice evening." Elizabeth pleaded.

Carly stood there glaring at AJ, thinking of her next move. When suddenly a loud giggle came from Sonny and Olivia's table. Carly, Elizabeth and AJ turned to look at tehm.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, what did I miss?" AJ asked.

Olivia was still on Sonny's lap and he was now feeding her the strawberries.

"Oh nothing they just happen to be Port Charles' hottest couple." Carly said.

"Since when?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Since now I guess." Carly said pouring herself a glass of wine.

They watched as Olivia's head tilted back and her mouth hung open in mid-laugh,

"Please tell me he's not gonna kiss her." Elizabeth said disgusted.

"Oh he will." Carly told her.

Sure enough Sonny's lips were all over Olivia's seconds later.

"Oh that is just sick." AJ groaned looking away.

"How much have they had to drink Carly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sonny has had his usual but Olivia can't drink." Once Carly let it slip she knew she had made a huge mistake. She had broken a promise she just hoped AJ wasn't smart enough to catch on.

"Why can't she drink?" AJ wondered.

"Oh, no I just meant she was taking a break for a while." Carly panicked.

"Hmm for how long?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, nine months!" Carly yelled frustrated.

AJ and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Wait a minute" Elizabeth gasped.

"Are you saying he knocked her up?" AJ laughed looking back at Sonny and Olivia.

Carly felt her stomach drop to the floor, she was screwed.

_**A/N 2: Soooooo what did ya think, CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! :) **_

_**The POLL's are still open: **_

_**1.) Baby Boy or Girl? **_

_**2.( Baby Name? **_

_**3.) WHAT would YOu like to see happen next? **_


	17. About Us

**A/N:****_ SOOOOOOO sorry the wait was so long! Please forgive me! Anyway, I hope this was worth it. _**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_Enjoy! :) _**

**_-KSuzMil _**

AJ smirked as he walked over to the table where Sonny and Olivia were dining. Olivia was giggling with a strawberry in her mouth while Sonny played with her curls.

"I guess my congratulations are in order." AJ said lightly.

Sonny looked at him with a confused expression on his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh a little birdy told me that Olivia here is expecting your baby." AJ smirked.

Olivia chocked on her strawberry, "Huh?" She gasped.

"Oh come on like you don't know" AJ scoffed.

"Listen here AJ' Sonny growled carefully pushing Olivia off his lap as he stood up. "Don't go running your mouth about things you don't know."

"Come on Sonny I thought you'd be happy." AJ laughed. "Unless she hasn't told you yet?"

Carly and Elizabeth watched from behind the bar.

"Do you think we should step in?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not just yet." Carly mused.

Back at the table Olivia decided it was time she took matters into her own hands. Ste stepped in front of Sonny.

"Okay AJ" She said placing her hand on her hip "yeah Sonny and I are together but I can assure you that I am not pregnant. Who put a stupid idea like that in your head?"

AJ grinned, "Well gee I don't know" he glanced back at Carly.

Olivia followed AJ's gaze and locked eyes with Carly, "Oh" she said.

"And Carly wouldn't lie to me now would she?" AJ asked.

"I beg to differ, now get your ass out of here before I call security." Sonny warned.

AJ laughed yet again, "Well see Sonny there's a little problem with that, you don't work here."

"But I do." Olivia snapped glaring at AJ.

"Now we intervene" Carly told Elizabeth walking over to the others. "AJ you need to leave."

AJ looked at her, "Carly you lied to me, see Olivia here says she's not pregnant."

"AJ let's go!" Elizabeth called heading for the elevator.

"Yeah listen to her." Sonny said.

"Okay you know what? Fine I'll go but not because I want to but because Elizabeth means more to me than your little love affair." AJ shouted as he exited the restaurant with Elizabeth.

"Thank God he's gone." Olivia sighed.

'Yeah, you know he's so damn immature it drives me insane." Sonny growled.

"Easy there tiger" Olivia giggled.

"Nothing with me is easy Miss Falconeri" Sonny whispered leaning closer to her.

"Oh" Olivia moaned feeling her knees getting weak.

"Hey!" Carly yelled snapping her fingers.

Sonny and Olivia turned to Carly, "What's your problem?" Sonny questioned.

"Well I see you two have gone public now. So when do you plan on breaking the baby news?"

"What baby news? Why would you tell AJ something like that?" Sonny asked. "There is no news because there is no baby!"

"Sonny, Sonny" Olivia said placing her hand on his arm. "It's oaky, she knows."

Sonny shifted his gaze between Olivia and Carly, "What do you mean she knows?"

"She came to the house a few weeks ago and she sort of found out." Olivia explained.

"Hold on a second Carly." Sonny said.

He grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her over to the corner.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered.

"Sonny, I didn't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean now?"

"When Carly came to the house I got sick and you know with her being a woman and seeing what we did it wasn't that hard for her to figure out."

"Okay so now Carly knows."

"And Connie" Olivia reminded him.

"Yeah and Connie." He repeated.

"But honey they won't say anything."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes honey, if they say anything it will be on me."

"Liv I don't know about this. . ."

Olivia looked deep into Sonny's eyes, "Listen, everybody is gonna know about us sooner or later and the truth is gonna come out. It's gonna be ugly but we'll get through it."

She seemed so sure of herself. That is what he loved about her "We have to."

"For this baby." She whispered taking his hand and placing it lightly on her stomach.

"Our baby" Sony said leaning in to kiss her.

Carly watched in confusion from a distance. Why were they kissing? She thought Sonny was pissed. Maybe Olivia knows how to calm him down. Carly wanted to look away but the situation was just so damn strange. She watched as Sonny backed Olivia against the wall and pinned her wrists down.

"Oh my god" Carly huffed.

Back in the corner Olivia was gasping for air as Sonny kissed her neck.

"Sonyy . . .Sonny . . ."

"Olivia" He breathed lightly against her skin.

"We're out in public"

"He looked up into her eyes, "I don't care."

"Oh" Olivia moaned as he kissed her neck once more.

"Okay! Okay!" Carly shouted running over to them.

Sonny turned around to face Carly, "What now?"

"This is a public place, now I can get you guys a nice room upstairs if you want but this cannot happen here."

"You're right Carly, we're sorry." Olivia said.

"Yeah but about that room" Sonny started to say.

"No, Sonny we'll just go home." Olivia said taking his hand.

She practically dragged him to the elevator. They stood there and waited for the doors to open.

"Why can't we just go upstairs?" Sonny asked.

"Because I wanna go home." Olivia replied.

"You mean my place?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Liv you don't know how much I love hearing you say that."

She giggled.

The elevator doors flew opened, just as Olivia stepped inside she bumped into someone. It was Dante.

"Oh hey Mom" He said.

"Oh hi baby, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked pulling her hand away from Sonny's.

"Well, I'm meeting Lulu for our dinner date. But the real question is what are you two doing here?'

Olivia felt her stomach turn.

"I asked your mother to have dinner with me Dante." Sonny told their son.

"Dinner huh?" Dante laughed.

"Yes just dinner." Olivia said nodding her head.

"Well then if that's all it was I guess you are done then?"

"Yeah we finished few minutes ago and we're on our way out." Sonny explained.

"I see. I'll see you later." Dante hugged Olivia.

"I'll see you baby." She said kissing his cheek.

"Bye Mom, bye Sonny." Dante said as he watched them get into the elevator.

Olivia let out a long sigh of relief once the doors closed. "I thought he was going to find out."

Sonny cocked his head, "What are you talking about? I thought we hid it pretty well."

"I guess we did but if you don't get me home soon somebody will find out about us." Olivia said dragging out the last few words.

Sonny shoved her against the elevator wall; he began to play with her skirt buttons. "Oh Sonny" She gasped. "Don't unbutton that, not here."

Sonny glanced at the control panel on the wall, "I'll push those buttons that will get me into your buttons faster." He smirked. Damn them dimples.

"You're damn right it will Corinthos. Now hurry." She said huskily running her hands down his chest.

**_For the next chapter, Solivia sex scene. yes or no? I DO NOT WRITE SMUT! _**

_**READERS VOTE**_

_**1.) Boy or Girl?**_

_**2.) Baby Name? **_

_**3.) There is a "Love Triangle" storyline coming, WHO do YOU want the "other woman" to be? **_


	18. Curiosity

_**A?N: First. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! Without them I wouldn't be able to continue! **_

_**-This is the chapter you've all been waiting for . . . Dante! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**Emjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil**_

Lulu made her way inside the Metro Court later that same evening. She was so excited to be going on a special date with her husband. They hadn't really had a chance to be alone since she had gotten her memory back. Lulu stood waiting for the elevator doors to open so she could ride up to the next floor. The _ding_ sounded and the doors slid open. Lulu took one step forward but was met by a frantic Dante.

"Whoa, hey there." She said.

"Lulu I need to cancle tonight." Dante said.

Lulu could sense the panic in his voice.

"Dante what is it? Is something wrong?"

Dante grabbed her hand and walked to the nearest corner.

"It's my mother." He whispered.

"What's wrong with Olivia?"

"I don't know yet."

Lulu looked at her husband, "I'm confused."

"Okay, I just ran into her. She was here with Sonny. He said they were just having dinner"

"Yeah, Dante they're your parents and they are still friends."

"No Lulu, there's more. My mother has been very distant with me lately. Now I think I know why."

"You think your mom is seeing Sonny again?"

"I don't k now Lulu but they rushed out of here pretty fast."

"So what do you want us to do? If they're seeing each other they'll tell you when they're ready."

"Will you come to my mother's place with me? She said she was going home. Maybe we can talk to her there."

"Okay I'll come with you, but you owe me a dinner date."

"I promise I'll make it up to you." He said smiling.

Lulu followed Dante as they walked to Olivia's front door.

"Well her car is here, that's a good sign." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"That doesn't mean much." Dante said knocking, 'Hey Ma!" he called.

There was no answer and all the lights in the house were off.

"Maybe she went to be dearly?" Lulu suggested.

"No, not this early" Dante said pulling out his key.

He unlocked the door and Lulu followed him inside.

"This place looks like it hasn't been lived in for days." Lulu said turning on the light.

"Yeah look, dishes and clothes everywhere. This is not like my mother." Dante said.

Lulu walked into Olivia's bedroom. A room which she had never actually been in. "Hey!" She called.

"What is it?' Dante asked entering the room.

The curtains were drawn shut, the bed was a mess and there were clothes, both Olivia's and a man's all over the floor.

"Sonny" Dante whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Who else would it be? Steven and Johnny are both in prison."

"Right, but I thought your mom was done with Sonny?"

"You and me both."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"We need to find my mother." Dante said heading for the door.

Olivia gasped as her back slammed against the wall in Sonny's living room.

"Oh" she moaned.

They had barely been in the house five minutes and Sonny was already all over her.

His hand rested firmly on her hips as his mouth trailed down her neck,

Olivia's breathing started to grow heavier with every passing second. She took it upon herself to remove Sonny's shirt as he, yet again played with her skirt buttons.

"Do it" She breathed.

Sonny smiled as he pulled the buttons from their holes.

Dante pulled into Sonny's driveway that night with Lulu by his side.

"Well his car is here." He said.  
"And the living room lights are on." Lulu pointed out.

"I guess that means they're here"

"Are you sure you want to do this?' She asked.

"Yeah, if I don't how else am I gonna know what my parents are up to." He said stepping out of the car.

"Okay." Lulu sighed following him up to the house.

"Should I knock?' Dante asked.

"Probably." Lulu replied. She peaked inside one of eth windows. "Dante." She gasped.

"What?"

"Come here."

Dante huffed and walked over to his wife. He started inside the house. There on the couch lay Sonny and Olivia covered with a blanket. "What the hell?"

Lulu felt her husband tense, "Hey calm down." She said "At least we know she;s okay right?"

"Yeah but how long has she been keeping this from me?'

"You'll have to ask her."

Dante turned and headed for trh door again.

"No" Lulu grabbed his arm, "not now. They're sleeping."

"Lulu I need answers."

"I know, and you'll get them just not tonight."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just barge in there."

Lulu dragged him back over to the window, "That's why" She said pointing to Olivia.

Dante looked at his mother. She was sound asleep on Sonny's chest. She looked safe, warm an peaceful. "I can't remember the last time I saw her like that." He said.

"Exactly, now would you want to ruin that?"

"No I guess not."

"I'll come back with you tomorrow and you'll get your answers, I promise."

Dante took one last look at his parents through the window, "Tomorrow." He said before heading to the car with Lulu.

_**A/N: Maybe chapter 19 will also be up today? It all depends on how bad you want Dante to cofront Sonny & Liv though! **_

_** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	19. Burning Bridges

_**A?N: First of all, I have said before I'm sorry if my stories have mistakes in them. I am a very busy person and don't have time to proof every single word. most of you don't seem to mind though. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia headed down the stairs of the Corinthos house late the next morning. She was tired and had just finished another unwanted battle with morning sickness. She sighed when she realized that Sonny wasn't in the living room. The only thing she didn't like was when he disappeared without telling her where he was going. Olivia was about to take a seat on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" She called trudging over to the front door.

As her fingers gripped the nob she had no idea what was waiting on the other side.

"Dante!" Olivia exclaimed seeing her son and Lulu on the doorstep.

"Hi mom, I had a feeling you'd be here." Dante said.

"You did? Well I don't know why I'm home all the time." Olivia lied.

"Save it mom, I know what you've been doing." Dante looked at his wife, "we both do."

"You do?' Olivia gasped backing up inside the house.

"Yeah" Dante huffed walking inside the house with Lulu close behind.

Olivia sighed as she followed them into the living room. "Dante please let me explain."

"Hold on mom, I'll talk first." Dante raised his voice.

"Oh" Olivia said startled by her son's tone.

"What are you doing sneaking around with this guy?"

"This guy is your father Dante" Olivia reminded him.

"Yeah so what? You kept him out of my life because of how dangerous he was and now here you are sleeping with him!"

Olivia put bother her hands in front of her body, "You need to calm own son and then we'll talk."

"Yeah come on" Lulu said grabbing Dante and pulling him into the kitchen.

"Lulu what are you doing?"

"She's right, Dante you can't just attack her. You have to hear her side of things to."

"Lulu that's my ma and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know and I get that but you're jumping to conclusions."

"Am I? You saw them last night."

"Yes but you're not listening to me. Your mother is a grown woman she can make her own decisions."

"When it comes to Sonny my mother's mind seems to freeze."

"Okay how about we just go back in there and start over."

"Alright and I promise I won't get angry."

"Good."

Olivia stood by the coffee table as Dante and Lulu entered the room again.

"Ma I'm sorry about that." Dante said.

"It's alright baby I understand. This came as quite a shock to me too." Olivia replied.

"I'm just concerned about you that's all."

"Oh Dante it should be the other way around!" Olivia laughed. "I'm fine."

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"The happiest I've been in a long time."

"As long as you're happy ma, I'm happy too."

"Me too." Lulu chimed in.

"Well that's good. I'm glad we have that settled." Olivia said taking a seat on the couch.

"So where is the lucky guy?" Dante asked.

"Oh Sonny's out, working." Olivia said the truth was she still had no idea where he was.

"Importing coffee." Lulu giggled.

"Speaking of coffee do you have some ma? Lulu and I forgot to grab some this morning." Dante asked his mother.

"Oh well Sonny and I were trying to cut back on the coffee but if you two want some I can put a pot on." Olivia offered standing up.

"Oh that would be wonderful Olivia thank you." Lulu smiled.

"Oh you're welcome honey," Olivia said walking into the kitchen.

When she was gone Dante's eyes drifted to the couch, "There is no way I will ever sit there again." He said.

Lulu laughed, "Do you know how many people have sat on our couch?" She winked.

"Well that's different . . ."

"Not really." Lulu said leaning in to kiss him.

In the kitchen Olivia had just started the pot of coffee. The smell was about enough to make her sick and that was something she did not need at the moment. She started to head back into the living room when she stopped. She smiled seeing her son and his wife sharing a moment in front of the window. Lulu and Dante were the perfect couple in every way. Olivia had prayed her son would find someone good to share his life with, but he found the best in Lulu Spencer.

Lulu pulled away from Dante, "Okay we don't want to recreate the events that happened on this poor couch last night." She laughed.

"That poor couch." Dante smirked.

"The bed's gotta be worse though" Lulu blurted.

"Lulu!" Dante warned.

"Creepy?"

"A little."

"Sorry"

"Hey ma are you okay in there?" Dante called in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah everything is fine!" Olivia called back.

"Well at least the place doesn't look so gloomy anymore." Lulu said noticing the new flowers all over.

"I think my mom has something to do with that."

"Sonny could use it, this place needs an update."

"Here's your coffee!" Olivia called carrying two cups on a tray into the room. She placed the tray on the table.

"Thanks mom." Dante said grabbing a cup and taking a sip.

"No pob-"Olivia's stomach became uneasy.

"Ma are you alright?" Dante panicked.

"She looks pale" Lulu noted.

"I'm fine" Olivia managed to say.

They heard the front door open and footsteps walk inside.

"Breakfast in bed for my second time baby mama!" Sonny's voice filled the house.

"What?' Dante and Lulu both questioned looking at Olivia.


	20. What A Man

_**A?N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! It means the world to me! Since you guys are being so nice I thought you deserved a little DRAMA! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**Also, "Like" our Sonny & Olivia Fan Page-Official on Facebook AND Follow us on Twitter! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Sonny walked into the living room carrying a box of donuts. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dante and Lulu with Olivia. The box slipped out of his hands and hit the ground with a thud.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"You tell me" Dante said walking closer to his father.

"Second time baby mama" Lulu repeated

"What is it that you're hiding Sonny?" Dante narrowed his eyes.

Sonny glanced at a pale Olivia who was seated on the couch with her hands over her stomach.

"Dante we wanted to tell you son but your mother wanted it to be the right time."

Dante turned to look at his mother, "Tell me what? Ma are you pregnant?" He said the last word like it was a bad thing.

"Yes Dante" Olivia whispered the tears falling down her face.

"You son of a bitch!" Dante shouted glaring at Sonny.

"Dante" Lulu hissed pulling her husband back.

Olivia stood up and walked over by Sonny. She grabbed onto his elbow, "Dante" she began.

Sonny could feel Olivia's shaking hand on his arm so he took the lead once again.

"Son this wasn't planned."

"Your father's right, it was all a spur of the moment decision." Olivia explained.

"When did it happen? And how?" Dante demanded.

"It was back in May" Olivia began

"When Morgan was missing." Sonny continued. "Your mother came to my office, we had a heated discussion."

"And then it happened." Olivia said looking at the ground too ashamed to make eye contact with her own son.

"What exactly happened?" Dante questioned.

"We had sex Dante" Sonny growled.

"That's it you just had sex in an office and now my mother is pregnant?" Dante was furious.

"No that's not it!" Olivia snarled.

"There's more?" Dante asked shocked.

"Just let her talk." Lulu whispered.

"We spent a few nights together" Olivia told them.

"But then your mother broke it off." Sonny continued.

"She came to her senses." Dante stated.

"Not exactly," Olivia cocked her head, "I began to get very sick. So Connie and I were at the hospital and Elizabeth sort of put the bug in my ear but Connie got me a pregnancy test and when I took it, the result was positive."

"You mean Connie knew about this too?' Dante shouted.

"Yes Dante" Olivia whispered.

"I can't take anymore!" Dante yelled and stormed out of the house.

"I got it" Lulu told them "good luck and we'll see you soon,"

"Lulu please take care of my son." Olivia pleaded.

"I won't let you down." Lulu smiled and headed out of the door.

Once the door slammed Olivia sat on the couch. Her head fell in her hands and she started to sob uncontrollably. Sonny stood there watching her. He had never been one for comforting people and right now he had no words to describe the situation they were in. He slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Olivia. His hand rested on her back, her entire body was shaking.

"Liv" He said.

Olivia's head rose up, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this" She sobbed.

"I know I know and it's my fault."

"You're damn right it is." She snapped as she stood up.

"Liv all this stress isn't good for the baby." Sonny pointed out.

Olivia stood there with her back to Sonny. She couldn't face him, not now. She was too weak and helpless.

"Olivia" Sonny said standing up.

"Sonny just go"

"Wait a minute now" He raised his tone slightly.

"I said get out!" Olivia whirled around to face him.

Sonny sighed, it was his house but if she needed space he would give it to her.

"Okay, I'll be out, give me a call when you're ready to talk this through." He said grabbing his keys.

Sonny walked into the Metro Court a short time later. He spotted Carly over by the bar. She wasn't the person he wanted to see but he decided she would so.

"Sonny what brings you here?' Carly asked as Sonny approached her.

"Poor me a drink will ya?' Sonny demanded.

"Oh trouble in paradise with Miss Falconeri?" Carly questioned getting a shot glass.

"That's none of your damn business Carly." Sonny growled.

"Okay fair enough but Olivia is my friend and I care about her." Carly said handing Sonny his drink.

"I get that but what happens between me and Olivia is our business.' Sonny said throwing back his shot. He slammed the glass on the counter.

"Ready for round two?" Carly asked waving the bottle in front of him.

"Bring it on." Sonny smiled.

Hours passed and Olivia was still alone at Sonny's. She liked it for a while but now she needed Sonny to come home. They really needed to talk if they were going to make this work. She checked her phone; it was nearing 5:00 in the evening.

"Where the hell are you Corinthos?' She asked pressing CALL on the phone.

It went straight to voicemail. "Figures" Olivia huffed tossing her phone on the couch.

_Knock knock knock_

Olivia sighed and walked to the front door. She opened it and saw her cousin standing there.

"Connie" She gasped.

"Hey Liv"

"Oh honey I could really use you right now." Olivia sighed pulling Connie inside the house.

"Liv what's going on? Wjere's Sonny?" Connie asked confused.

"I don't know we sort of had a fight earlier."

"About what?"

"Dante and Lulu know now."

"They know everything"

"Everything"

"How did they take it?"

"Lulu didn't say much but Dante . . . oh my poor baby, he was so upset."

"I'm so sorry Liv" Connie said hugging her cousin.

"Thanks" Olivia squeezed Connie tight.

"So where do you think Sonny is?' Connie asked as they pulled away.

"To be totally honest Connie, I have no idea." Olivia confessed.

Back at the Metro Court bar Carly was watching Sonny get completely wasted. She wanted to stop him but she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. In the past few hours she had managed to get the truth out of him. Dante and Lulu now knew about the relationship and the baby.

"Another" Sonny slurred.

"Sonny I think you should go home to Olivia, you're in pretty bad shape." Carly said taking the glass from him.

"Carly what are you deaf? Give me another shot!"

Carly was about to think of some snappy come back when the elevator doors opened and a small female figure emerged.

"Oh no" She gasped.

Sonny turned to see Brenda herself walking towards them.

He stood up, "Brenda?"

"It's me" She smiled.

Carly stood behind the bar; she knew this was not going to be pretty.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left." Sonny said walking closer to Brenda.

"I did but I realized I couldn't stay away." Brenda placed her hand on Sonny's face.

He tensed at her smooth touch, "Brenda . . . I did miss you."

"What?" Carly whispered to herself. Her phone bleeped, it was an important call. She had to take it but she couldn't leave a drunken Sonny with that slut. But it was a really important business call. Carly decided Sonny would be alright for a few minutes so she headed to the hallway.

Brenda looked into Sonny's eyes, "So you did miss me?" She whispered.

Sonny stared at her confused, "Yeah . . . "He said.

"Then make me believe it." Brenda said seductively walking toward the elevator.

In that moment everything that had happened to Sonny in the past few months seemed to vanish. There hadn't been an affair with Olivia and there was no baby on the way, He followed Brenda up into one of the empty hotel rooms as if nothing had changed.

Back at Sonny's place Olivia had become very sick. Connie had gotten her into bed and now was taking care of her. Connie entered the bedroom with a cup of tea for Olivia. She was laying on the bed with her face buried in Sonny's pillow.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked sitting on the bed.

"You'd think I was crazy." Olivia said sitting up.

"Trust me cuz, I won't." Connie handed Olivia the tea.

"I lay here sometimes when Sonny's gone, just his scent helps me and the baby calm down," Olivia said sipping the tea.

"That's understandable." Connie smiled.

"It sounds crazy I know but it really helps." Olivia laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"I hope so Connie I really do."


	21. Bed

_**A/N: I am very sorry for the wait! This chapter isn't one of teh longer ones but it has some key things. **_

_**Brenda and Connie will start to have key roles starting in this chapter. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Sonny unlocked the door to the hotel room and pulled Brenda inside. He shoved her up against the wall and looked into her eyes. As he stared at her his mood began to change. The alcohol that had taken over his brain had suddenly disappeared and he had come to his senses. Olivia was at home waiting for him.

"Is something wrong?" Brenda asked.

Sonny backed away from her, "I can't do this."

"Why not? I've been gone for months and I came back for you." She said.

"I know but I can't do this." He repeated once more.

"Sonny you're not making any sense. What's stopping you?' Brenda asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sonny shoved her away gently, "There's somewhere I have to be." He said opening the door.

"Well I'll come with you."

"No"

"But Sonny-"

"I said no. Now I'll be seeing you." He said and closed the door.

Connie sat on the bed watching Olivia sleep. Her cousin looked peaceful and happy. Connie smiled as she smoothed Olivia's hair as it lay on the pillow. Even though Olivia was a strong independent woman Connie was not about to leave her alone now. She had convinced Olivia to take it easy and that Sonny would come home soon. Connie got up and walked around the bedroom. She had spent many nights cozy in the very bed that her pregnant cousin was sleeping in. She looked at Olivia's makeup and perfume bottles that were spread all along the dresser. The house had a woman's touch again, but was it the right woman? Connie could only wonder. She glanced back at Olivia again. Connie felt a ping of jealousy in her heart but at the same time she was happy for her cousin.

She jumped as she heard the door slam downstairs. Connie closed the bedroom door and ran down to the living room. Sonny stood there in the living room. As Connie took in the sight of him she knew he was well beyond wasted.

"Please tell me you took a cab home in that condition." She said.

"I did." He said sitting on the couch.

Connie sighed as she took a seat beside him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked looking at her funny.

"I'm taking care of Liv."

"Is she alright?"

"She got sick but she's sleeping now."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"We tried Sonny your phone was off."

Sonny stood up, "I screwed up Connie."

"Sonny, you both needed time to think this whole thing over." Connie said standing up.

"You said she got sick right?" Sonny asked turning to face her.

"Yeah the stress was just too much she couldn't take it."

"Did she pass out?"

"Oh no no, she just got sick, you know."

"Right, so she's sleeping now?"

"Yeah she's waiting for you." Connie said picking up her purse.

"Connie" Sonny said.

"Yeah?" She turned back to him.

"It's late you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you want."

Connie smiled, "I'm exhausted and I'm devoted to helping my cousin through this pregnancy so I think I'll take you up on that offer." She set her purse down and walked to the stairs.

"Good night Connie." Sonny said watching her walk up the stairs.

"Night Sonny" Connie smiled and headed to the nearest guest room.

Minutes later Sonny opened the door to the master bedroom. He saw that candles were lit all around the room. He made his way over to the bed and looked down at Olivia. She was curled up on her side in a deep slumber. Sonny bent down and kissed her forehead. He wanted to wake her up but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb that. As he began to get himself ready for bed Sonny thought back to the events with Brenda at the hotel. He was so stupid for leaving Olivia and getting wasted. But the thing that bothered him the most was that he had almost slept with Brenda. How could he have done such a thing? And betray Olivia. He had done things like that in the past but he couldn't hurt Olivia like that.

"Sonny" a sleepy voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Olivia laying there with her eyes open in the dim candle light.

"Liv" He whispered standing near the bed.

"When did you get back?" She asked slightly sitting up.

"Not long ago."

"Where's Connie?" Olivia looked around the room not seeing her cousin.

"She's still here; I offered one of the guest rooms to her." He said crawling in bed next to her.

"And she took it?" Olivia asked

"She said she wants to be here for you during this pregnancy so I think this house will be seeing a lot of your cousin over the next few months."

They both laughed.

Olivia rested her head on Sonny's shoulder as he placed his arm around her.

"Sonny" She breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you go after you left?"

"I went to the Metro Court and Carly talked some sense into me." He replied. What he told her wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"As long as you were safe that's all I care about." Olivia sighed.

"Have you heard from Dante?"

"Nope and I don't know when I will. He was pretty upset Sonny."

"Can you blame him?"

"No I guess I really can't."

"Dante's not the kind to stay mad for long so he'll come around in time."

"I hope so I really want this baby to grow up in a loving family."

"And I will do everything to make sure that happens." Sonny kissed her head.

"Thanks." She replied laying her head down on the pillow.

"Connie said you got sick today are you alright?" He asked looking down at her.

Olivia's tired eyes glanced up at Sonny, "I'm better than alright now that you're home." She said smiling.

Sonny bent down and kissed her goodnight.


	22. Bite the Dust

A/N:**_ Well readers I'm sorry for the wait! However I've been getting a lot of requests for DRAMA, so here you go!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _**

**_Enjoy! :) _**

**_-KSuzMil _**

Days passed without any word from Dante and Lulu. Olivia wasn't worried because she herself knew how difficult the news of a baby was to process. Connie was now all moved into the Corinthos with Sonny and Olivia. The pregnancy had started to take full effect on Olivia's body. She had begun to show and the rumors were flying around Port Charles.

It was late on a Friday afternoon and Olivia sat on the couch with Connie. They were giggling over all the cute baby stuff in the catalogs Olivia had received in the mail.

"Oh I haven't done this in years." Olivia beamed.

"I know it's so exciting!" Connie squealed.

"I'm so glad you're staying here with us, it really means a lot to me." Olivia told her cousin.

"I'm happy to help." Connie replied.

"But if at any point and time you're like this is too much feel free to pack up and leave."

They both laughed.

"I'll remember that. So have you heard from Dante ever since you broke the news?"

Olivia sighed, "No but he'll come around sooner or later."

"I know he will. And everything is good between you and Sonny?"

"The best it's ever been."

"Wonderful!"

"You know I honestly can't remember the last time I felt this happy," Olivia said.

"You don't have to" Connie took her cousins hand "all that matters now is what's here in the present."

"You know what you're right." Olivia smiled.

"So have you and Sonny talked about baby names or anything like that?" Connie asked sipping her iced tea.

"Well, it's kinda hard when we don't know what we're having yet."

"What do you want?"

"I think we'd be happy with either a boy or a girl."

"Really Liv?"

Olivia laughed "Yeah really"

"Well okay how about this, whose last name is the baby gonna have?"

"Now that's something we sure haven't discussed."

"Okay I'm going to go get my laptop so we can start looking up baby names because this is driving me nuts!" Connie said standing up.

"I'll be right here." Olivia laughed as Connie ran up the stairs.

As Olivia sat on the couch she started to really think about what Connie had asked. Whose last name would the baby have? Hers or Sonny's?

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang. Olivia stood up and walked to the front door. A small part of her hoped it would be Dante so she could at least know he hadn't completely cut her off. Her hand turned the nob and the door opened.

"Breanda?" Olivia gasped.

Brenda stared at the woman behind the door of Sonny's house.

"Olivia, Olivia Falconeri" She said.

"Yep it's me." Olivia said crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda questioned.

"Oh honey I think the better question would be what are you doing here?" Olivia shook her head.

"I'm here to see Sonny, you know the guy who this house belongs to?" Brenda hissed.

"Okay calm down" Olivia said "Sonny is out at the moment. If you'd like I can take a message,"

Brenda glared at Olivia, "So what are you his personal secretary now?" She passed Olivia and stormed into the house.

"Not even close" Olivia laughed closing the door.

"Well then what are you?" Brenda snapped walking into the living room.

"Oh Brenda Brenda Brenda" Olivia mused.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brenda demanded. She looked around; something about the place defiantly was different. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I thought you said Sonny wans't here?" She spun to look at Olivia.

"He's not." She replied.

"Well the who-"

"Hey Liv I found this great website for baby names!" Connie called running down the stairs with her laptop.

"Connie!" Olivia hissed.

Connie froze when she saw Brenda in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh noo now I really wanna know what both the Falconeri girls are doing here in Sonny's house and what was that I heard about baby names?" Brenda looked from Olivia to Connie.

"I'm writing a book an dI needed names for my characters." Connie lied placing her computer on the coffee table.

Brenda's gaze went from the computer to the baby catalogues and books also on the coffee table. "What are you two doing looking at baby books?"

Olivia felt the knot tighten in her stomach. Connie and her big mouth. Sonny and Brenda's damn obsession with him.

"Well Brenda if you must know, I'm pregnant." Olivia told her.

"You're joking right?" Brenda gasped in horror.

"Nope I'm dead serious "Olivia said.

"Yeah and we're living here too." Connie put in.

"Honey, I got this." Olivia told her cousin.

"What? Who's the daddy?" Brenda asked.

"Sonny" Both Olivia and Connie said.

"No it can't be" Brenda whispered.

"Oh yes it very well can." Olivia smirked.

"But you and Sonny? Again?"

"I'm afraid so, it just happened."

"So that's why . . .' Brenda said in a low tone.

"That's why what?" Olivia asked.

"Oh Sonny didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked.

"We had a little encounter over at the Metro Court the other night. It got a little cozy." Brenda said with a sly smile.

"What?" Connie gasped.

"Oh no I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you make up some story about Sonny that's not even true!" Olivia began to shout.

"See there's your problem Olivia! You know what I have to say is true you just don't wanna hear it because you can't stand the thought of being single and lonely again!" Brenda shot back.

Olivia stood there, that was low. She got as close to Brenda as she could, "Listen here bitch, you let Sonny go, all you two had was a physical love. It was fake. What Sonny and I have is real, we have a son and another child on the way." Olivia hissed.

Brenda was shocked. "Oh yeah? If you loved Sonny so much tehn why did you leave him?"

"That's none of your business." Olivia growled.

Brenda pranced around Olivia to the front door, "I'll find Sonny and I'll tell him how bitchy you were to one of his house guests." Brenda cackled.

"You know what Brenda? You're not wanted here! So go ahead and tell Sonny all the crap you want! Olivia yelled as she stormed over to Brenda.

"Oh Olivia, Sonny only slept with you for pity sex. He missed me too much and since little Miss Connie/Kate over here weren't available you were the next best things." Brenda spat.

"Oh no she didn't" Connie said.

"Yeah I think I did." Brenda laughed.

Olivia had kept her cool but now Brenda had gone too far. Before she knew it her fist was colliding with Brenda super model face.

"OH!" Connie gasped.

Brenda looked at Olivia in pure shock.

In that moment every bone on Brenda's little body became tense, her nerves were boiling and her heart was racing. Without thinking she grabbed Olivia by the hair and through her down on eth floor.

"Liv!" Connie shirked dropping down next to her cousin.

Brenda just stood there. This really wasn't like her, or was it?

_**A/N 2: Do you guys like the whole Brenda/Olivia/Connie thing or no? **_


	23. Angels

_**A/N: I am very sorry for the wait/ Very busy here. :) Anyway, the SOLIVIA kiss is coming in real GH so that gave me the motivation to write! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Brenda watched as Connie panicked on the floor by Olivia. She kept screaming her name and Brenda saw the tears rushing down Connie face. She knew she should feel bad but there was something she couldn't understand. Wasn't Olivia strong? Why would she fall? Brenda didn't shove her that hard.

"Liv! Liv can you hear me?" Connie cried.

"Is she unconscious?" Brenda asked.

Connie looked up at Brenda with dark eyes. "It looks that way!"

"Hey calm down. I barely even pushed her."

Connie placed her head on Olivia's stomach, it seemed silly this early in the pregnancy but she was checking for movement. "Nothing" She sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked.

Connie didn't answer she kept her focus strictly on her cousin.

The front door opened and Sonny walked in. "Liv!" He called walking into the living room. First he saw Brenda and then he saw Connie on the floor with Olivia.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

Connie turned, "Oh Sonny!"

Sonny rushed over and knelt down by Olivia. "Liv baby open those eyes for me."

Brenda heard the fear in his shaking voice. She knew she was in some deep trouble.

"Connie what happened?" Sonny demanded.

"Why don't you ask her!" Connie glared at Brenda.

Sonny looked up at her, "Well?"

"I may have sort of umm pushed her." Brenda whispered.

"You did what?" Sonny gasped rising to his feet.

"Sonny, Sonny" Connie stood up and took his hand. "This isn't the time for a fight we need to concentrate on Olivia."

"Right" Sonny said "but this isn't over." He said looking at Brenda.

"Of course not." Brenda sighed lowering her head.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Connie said grabbing the phone.

"Don't waste time with the ambulance, I'll take her." Sonny said carefully lifting Olivia up in his arms.

"I'm coming with you." Connie said grabbing her purse.

"Oh no you need to stay here and take care of Brenda until I get back."

"Okay I'll do it for Liv" Connie sighed.

"I'll call you from GH." Sonny said and rushed out of the house.

Connie slammed the door and went back into the living room. Brenda still stood there staring off into space.

"I hope you're happy!" Connie hissed.

"Why would she just pass out like that?"

"Oh my gosh Brenda how stupid are you? Olivia is pregnant! She is extra sensitive to things!" Connie really didn't have time to play babysitter.

"Okay well I'm sorry but she made me do it!"

"Nobody can make you do anything you don't want to and listen Brenda when Sonny gets back from GH you're going to be in for one hell of a talking to." Connie warned heading into the kitchen.

Sonny sat in the waiting area of General Hospital. The docotor's had just taken Olivia back and were checking her out. He pulled out his phone and called Dante.

"Hello" his son's voice answered.

"Dante it's me. Listen you've gotta get down to the hospital now."

"Why is something wrong?"

"It's your mother."

"What happened?"

"Just please hurry Dante please." Sonny hung up.

Dante set his phone down on the kitchen counter.

"Who was that?" Lulu asked from the stove.

"Sonny, he said we've gotta get to the hospital there's something wrong with my mother,"

"Well what is she okay?"

"I don't know he just said hurry."

"Do you think it has to do with her being pregnant?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen either of them in days so I really don't know any more about the pregnancy then what you do."

"Okay, well do you want me to come with you?" Lulu asked.

Dante looked at her, "If you really want to."

"Of course I do, she's your mom and you're my husband."

"Alright then let's go."

Lulu walked next to Dante as they made their way through the hospital hallway. She spotted Sonny sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area. He looked worried, angry and even tired.

"He looks awful." She whispered.

"You know I didn't think this was anything serious but now that I see him I'm worried." Dante admitted quickening his pace.

Sonny stood up once he saw his son and daughter-in-law heading towards him.

"Oh thank god you're here." He said once they got closer.

"Sonny what's going on?" Dante asked worried.

"I wasn't home when it happened but Connie told me."

"When what happened?" Lulu panicked.

"Brenda came to the house and Connie said she got into it with Olivia. She said Brenda pushed Liv down and then she passed out."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying Brenda did this?" Dante asked.

"I'm afraid so son."

"But why?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know yet but once I go home I'll find out." Sonny told them.

"Where is Brenda now?" Dante questioned.

"Connie is holding her at the house. I don't want her going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this."

Elizabeth walked out into the waiting area. She saw Sonny with Dante and Lulu, they all looked so worried. She felt good that she had nesws to put their worries to rest. Sonny stood up and rushed over to her.

"Elizabeth how is she?"

"You can all relax" She said smiling "Olivia is fine now."

"What was wrong with her?" Dante asked.

"Well, when she hit the ground, as you can imagine it was a hard fall. "

"Yes that's understandable. Can we see her?" Sonny asked.

"One at a time for npw, but if I may say this, Sonny, you were the first person she asked for." Elizabeth said before walking away.

Sonny turned to Dante and Lulu.

"Go ahead." Dante said.

"Are you sure?"

"Sonny, she asked for you first." Dante told him.

"Alright, I won't be long and I'll tell her you're here."

"No please don't I'll come by the house when she comes home."

"Dante" Lulu said.

"Lulu, I'll visit her at home."

"Okay Dante, if that's what you want." Sonny said.

He waved goodbye to Dante and Lulu and went to Olivia's hospital room.


	24. Careful

_**A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait! Love all of you are your reviews! Keep it up guys we're almost to 50! :) **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Sonny entered the hospital room Olivia was in. He closed the door softly behind him and turned to the bed. She was laying there, her eyes wide open, her face expressionless. Sonny sat in the chair at her bedside and tok her right hand in both of his. He squeezed it gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered.

Olivia giggled, "Sonny I'm perfectly fine. Now can you just take me home?"

"Olivia, you were pushed on the ground an unconscious! You're not perfectly fine." Sonny snapped his tone sharp.

Olivia put her free hand up to protest, "Corinthos I swear if you don't get me out of this damn hospital I'll collapse for good."

Sonny smiled, "Okay I'll go see the doctor. But only because I wanna take you home myself." He stood up and headed for the door.

"What did you do to Brenda?" Olivia asked.

Sonny turned and grinned at her, "Nothing yet." He said and disappeared out into the hallway.

Olivia sighed as she rested her head back on the pillow. Of course Brenda would do something like this to her. Especially now that she was pregnant with Sonny's baby again. The door opened and Elizabeth walked in.

"Hey you're awake." She said smiling.

"Yeah so can I go home now?' Olivia asked anxious.

"I think so." Elizabeth replied glancing at her clipboard.

She stared at it for a long time, "Hey is everything okay?" Olivia finally asked.

Elizabeth looked up, "I went and saw my brother yesterday."

"What are you telling me?"

"I thought you should know."

"Elizabeth, that relationship is over. It has been for months. I wasn't waiting and he didn't want me to."

"But Olivia he loves you so much. And Sonny of all people!"

The door opened and Sonny barged in, "Liv!" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth spun around to face Sonny, "Sonny" She gasped.

"Oh hey Elizabeth, is everything okay with Olivia?"

"Umm yeah I assume you saw the doctor?"

He nodded.

"Then she is free to go home." She said and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Sonny asked turning to Olivia.

"I don't know she started talking about her brother."

"Steven"

"Yes Sonny"

"You know I never understood you two together anyway."

"Oh well since we're talking about exes, I never understood you and Brenda."

Sonny walked over to the bed and leaned over Olivia, "That's okay you don't have to. I've got the woman I want right here." He gently kissed her lips.

Connie sat on the couch in the living room of the Corinthos house. Brenda sat in the chair a fair distance away. The two hadn't said much since Sonny had called nad told Connie that Olivia was awake. Connie had gotten so sick of Brenda that it was taking everything she had in her not to strangle the woman.

"So is it awkward?" Brenda blurted.

"I'm sorry?" Connie cocked her head to the right.

"Is it awkward, living here with the man you used to love and you're cousin who is carrying his baby?"

Connie shook her head, "Not anymore. I've learned to cope with it."

"But you dom't want to do you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Face it Connie, you'd give anything to be in his bed instead of her."

"Well wouldn't you?" Connie questioned standing up.

"Of course I would, that's why I came back here."

"You know what stay here, I need to go put this stuff away." Connie said collecting all the baby stuff off the table.

"Oh here let me help you." Brenda said grabbing some of the magazines out of Connie's hands.

Connie sighed, "Okay Brenda come on."

Connie led Brenda up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

"Why are we going in here?" Brenda asked.

"Because Olivia keeps teis stuff in here." Connie said opening the door.

Brenda followed her inside. The room looked so different from the last time she had seen it. There were pictures of Sonny and Olivia all over the place.

"He used to have his kids' photos up in here." She pointed out.

"Yeah well, Olivia put them out in the rest of the house." Connie said placing the magazines on Olivia's nightstand.

"And Sonny let her?"

"Yeah why wouldn't he?"

"Well, those are his kids you know how important they are to him!"

"Yes I do, but he agreed with Liv that this house needed a change with a new baby on the way and all."

Brenda glanced at the bed, "Is that where they spend most of their time?"

Before Connie had a chance to respond they heard the front door slam shut.

"Are they back?" Brenda whispered.

"Probabyly. Come on!" Connie hissed running down the stairs,

By the times they reached the living room Sonny had just walked in carrying Olivia. She had her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder and her feet dangling in the air. She looked as happy and content as a woman could be.

"So I guess this means everything is alright then?" Connie asked.

"Yeah both Liv and the baby are fine." Sonny replied.

"That's a relief." Brenda breathed.

Sonny glared pretending that he didn't hear her. He carried Olivia over to the couch and carefully laid her down. Brenda watched as he covered her up with a blanket and kissed her forehead. Just as Sonny was about to pull away Olivia grabbed his hand,

"No Sonny" She wined.

"Oh please" Brenda groaned.

Sonny looked over at the other two women in the room, "Connie take her in another room. I'll be there in a second." He ordered.

"Let's go Brenda." Connie snapped.

"No you know what? I'm leaving. I came here for answeres and I think I got them." Brenda said grabbing her purse.

"Oh no, hold it right there." Sonny growled standing up. "You're not going anywhere."

Brenda stood with her back to him, she knew that voice and that tone, anger, rage, pure evil. And worst of all it was directed at her and only her.


	25. Emotions

_**A?N: I've been getting some requests for longer chapters so the longer the chapter the longer the wait. I hope you like it! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia lay there on the couch looking up at Sonny. His expression was hard and his tone was firm. She saw his fists balled up at his sides. He was not pleased with Brenda at all. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief thanking god that she wasn't the one about to feel Sonny's wrath.

"Take one more step Brenda and you'll regret it." Sonny growled.

Brenda turned on her heel to face Sonny, "What makes you think I'm afraid of you?"

"You should be." Connie snapped from the kitchen doorway.

Sonny turned to Connie, "Hey, could you go get Liv some water?"

"On it" Connie said running into the kitchen.

Sonny turned back to Brenda, "Connie's right though, you should be afraid."

"Sonny I've known you long enough to know how you operate." Brenda replied.

"Not as long as the Falconeri girls have." Sonny reminded her.

"What is it with you and these damn Falconeri girls? Why don't you just have them both?"

Olivia shot up from the couch, "Listen here missy" She began.

Sonny grabbed her hand, "Olivia"

"No Sonny let me do this." She said shoving him away.

"Oh look she's not so weak anymore." Brenda smirked.

"I don't have time to play these kinds of games" Olivia stated.

"What games? This is real life Olivia."

"Look Brenda, if you thought I was mean before you're in for a real surprise. Now get out of my house." Olivia warned placing both hands on her hips.

"Last time I checked this place belonged to Sonny, not the trashy whore he knocked up during pity sex." Brenda shot back.

Olivia stood there not sure what to do. A part of her wanted to attack Brenda but what good would that do? The other part of her just wanted to cry in Sonny's arms. She took another look at Brenda and then the tears slowly fell down her face.

"Liv" Sonny said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh please" Brenda groaned.

"Sorry it took so long." Connie appeared with a glass of water for Olivia. She stopped when she saw her crying cousin. "What happened?'

"Connie could you please take Olivia upstairs this is all too much for her." Sonny said,

"Yeah come on Liv." Connie put her arm around Olivia and the two of them walked slowly up the staircase.

Once Sonny heard the bedroom door close his attention shifted to Brenda. She was smiling at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face." He snarled.

"What for? You and I are alone now isn't that what you wanted?" She whispered walking closer to him.

"Brenda I hopes you realize how easy I'm being on you."

"Sonny you and I both know you would never do anything to me."

"Maybe you're right but that all depends on the circumstances of the situation." Sonny said pouring himself a shot.

"So you're willing to raise a child with her but not with me?' Brenda questioned.

"Brenda that's different and you know it."

"No Sonny it really isn't."

"You're lucky Olivia is in perfect health after what you did to her."

"What if she wasn't?"

"Then I'd have to figure out what to do with you."

"You say that now but like I said you'd never actually do anything to me."

"That's enough you need to leave!" Sonny shouted slamming the empty shot glass down on the table.

Brenda jumped, shocked at his sudden change of tone. "Sonny" She whispered placing her hand on his arm. "Olivia may have been there all those months ago but I'm here now and I'm not leaving."

Sonny stood there looking into her eyes. To him she wasn't making any sense but he could tell she was on to something. Brenda slowly leaned forward and carefully placed her lips on Sonny's in a gentle kiss.

Up in the master bedroom Connie was busy helping Olivia get read y for bed. Olivia's face was covered in tears and they just kept coming. After Olivia got under the blanket Connie handed her the box of tissues and placed her water glass on the nightstand. Olivia dabbed her eyes, "Thanks" She sobbed.

Connie sat on the bed beside Olivia, "You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do Connie, you've put your whole life on hold to come and live here with me."

"Yeah and to be totally honest with you living here has been a blast." Connie smiled.

"Are you serious?" Olivia looked at her cousin.

"Yeah, living alone is so boring and obviously lonely."

They both giggled.

"Its nice to see you so happy Liv."

"Well thank you I am happy." Olivia grinned.

"So what do you think Sonny's gonna do to Brenda?"

Olivia sighed, "I have no idea. If anything she'll get off with a warning since she's Brenda."

"Yeah but that's probably because nothing serious happened to you."

"You may have a point there cuz. But if something did happen to me, man I'd hate to be Brenda."

They laughed again.

"Liv" Connie said

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if Sonny told you or not but Dante came by the hospital today when you passed out."

"He did?"

"Yeah Sonny called him."

"Why didn't he come see me?"

"Sonny said he didn't want to bother you and that he would stop by the house sometime soon."

"Well I just don't know what to make of that."

"It'll be okay Liv Dante had his time and I'm sure Lulu helped him realize that this is okay."

"Yeah thank God for Lulu."

"She's such a sweetheart"

"Yep, perfect for our son."

"You gotta admit you and Sonny have an incredible son."

"Yeah we do don't we?" Olivia laughed.

"This baby will be just as amazing." Connie smiled.

"I certinally hope so. I just can't wait to find out what it is!"

"I know the suspense is killing me!"

"Oh I know, I remember I had to wait until Dante was born and when the doctor told me it was a boy I thought, great another Sonny Corinthos." Olivia giggled.

"Just what the world needed." Connie smiled.

"Yeah but our son didn't turn out like his father that's for sure."

"Maybe this baby will, but if it's a girl we'll have a little Olivia Falconeri."

"Oh honey I don't know if Sonny and Dante could handle another me."

"Don't be silly Liv you know they'd love it!"

"Maybe so, you know having another me sounds fun."

"It's gotten pretty quiet down there; I'll go see if Brenda left." Connie said standing up.

"Okay, if she has send Sonny up."

"I will, night Liv"

"Night Connie"

Connie made her way down the large staircase and into the living room. She gasped when she saw Brenda all over Sonny. Her heart began to pound and she felt her cheeks get hot. She felt jealous.

Sonny shoved Brenda away "What the hell do you think you're doing?' He shouted.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Brenda you need to go and never come back."

"But Sonny" Brenda pleaded.

"I said leave!"

"Fine I'll go, not because I want to but because I know sooner or later you'll come to your senses and realize she's no good." Brenda snapped before storming out the door. Connie watched from the stairs as Sonny stood there staring at the empty shot glass at the table. She knew he was thinking about drinking and she had to stop him. Just as he picked p the glass she intervened.

"Sonny" Connie took the glass out of his hand.

""I screwed up again Connie." He said in a low voice.

Connie placed eh glass on the table again. "I saw her kiss you."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"Well it was her I had nothing to do with it. You saw me push her away right?"

"Yeah I did. But Sonny, Liv needs to know."

Sonny turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Oh yeah of course. Is she sleeping?"

"No, she's waiting for you though."

"Alright I'll go up and talk to her." He headed to he stairs.

"Night Sonny."

"Night Connie."

Sonny entered eh dark bedroom seconds later. He could hear the sound of Olivia's steady breahing coming from the direction of the bed.

"Liv? You awake?" He whispered.

There was no answer. Sonny made his way to the bed. Olivia lay there with her back to him. He carefully peered over her shoulder and saw her closed eyes. Sonny smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night pretty girl." He whispered.

_**A/N 2: I'm not really sure where to go next so IDEAS PLEASE! **_


	26. I Swear

Olivia made her way down the large staircase of the Corinthos house the next morning. The sun was shining throughout the house and she could hear the chirping birds through the open windows. Sonny wasn't there when she had woken up but she knew he had come in some time during the night. She stepped onto the wood floor with her bare feet, cold. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen, first Connie's then Sonny's. She smiled walking toward the kitchen door. Before she could make it there the doorbell rang. Olivia spun around on her heel and ran to the front door. Great, she was still in her pajamas. She sighed and oulled the door open.

"Dante" She sighed with relief.

"Hey Ma, how are you feeling?" He asked.

She could tell he wasn't pleased with her and the decisions she had made in the past few months.

"I'm much better, yesterday was really nothing" Olivia reassured him.

"Are you hear alone?'

"No, I just woke up. Sonny and Connie are in the kitchen probably making breakfast."

"And you don't mind that?'

"No Dante I don't, Connie has been very helpful throughout this entire situation. More so than you have son." Olivia said turing and walking back into the living room.

"Ma" Dante said shutting the door and following his mother.

Olivia turned to face her son once they were both in the living room, "Dante I don't wanna hear it."

Sonny entered the room from the kitchen, "Oh hi Dante." He said walking over to them.

"Sonny" Dante said.

"Good morning" Sonny said putting his arm around Olivia and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning" Olivia replied.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast Dante?" Sonny asked.

"Oh food what are we having?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Connie and I made waffles." Sonny smiled.

"Oh thank you" Olivia gasped "excuse me!" She dashed into the kitchen.

Dante stood there across from his father. He saw how happy both his parents looked but he couldn't shake the feeling that Sonny had an agenda.

"So are you staying or not?" Sonny asked.

"No, I gotta get to work, Anna is expecting me soon." Dante lied. The truth was he didn't

want to sit there and watch his mother and father fawn all over each other.

"Well alright but your mother is gonna be very disappointed."

"I'll make it up to her."

"She really misses you Dante"

"Yeah I miss her too but she's done some things I don't agree with."

"You mean like being with me and getting pregnant?"

"That's a start."

"Dante, your mother is a big girl she can take care of herself/"

"And when she can't?"

"That's what she's got me for."

"Yeah right up until you dump her for the next woman that walks into your life."

"Okay, I know it may seem like that but Dante I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Your mother and I plan to raise this baby together."

"Yeah and when was the last time Sonny Corinthos kept any kind of promise?'

"It's ready!" They heard Connie call from the kitchen.

"I'll be seeing you Sonny." Dante said and headed out the door.

That afternoon Sonny sat on the couch in the living room. He was deep in thought thinking about what Dante had said earlier that morning. Could his son be right? Would Sonny really break Olivia's heart for some other woman? He had done it before but Sonny had promised himself, Olivia and the baby that they were going to make it work this time. He had missed out on Dante's entire life and he wasn't going to let that happen with this baby. He felt like him and Olivia had been given a second chance and he didn't want to risk it.

"Well Connie is out for the afternoon so it's just you and me." Olivia said coming down the stairs.

"Really? Where did she go?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know she just said she had some errands to run." Olivia said sitting on the couch next to Sonny.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine why does everybody keep asking me that?" She asked rather annoyed.

"Olivia you collapsed yesterday, I'm just making sure everything is okay."

"Sonny I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"You know it's funny I said that same thing to Dante this morning."

"What you told him that you were a big girl?" She giggled.

Sonny laughed, "Very funny. No I told him that you were fine here with me."

"Let me guess he's giving you a hard time because you got me p[regnant?"

"Well yeah but I think I got through to him."

"He's just worried about me that's all. I understand why he's acting the way he is."

"He's always looked out for you hasn't he?"

"Yes he has, you know I think he turned out more like you then we realized."

"I don't know about that Liv."

"You might not see it but I do."

They smiled at one another.

"Come here" He said.

Olivia fell into his arms and they sank back into the couch. She closed her eyes her head rested on his chest.

"This feels so right" She sighed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." He agreed.

"So did Dante say anything else?" She asked.

"No, I invited him to stay for breakfast but he said Anna need him at work."

"He was lying."

"How do you know?"

"I just know Sonny, I'm his mother."

"Well then why didn't he want to stay?"

"It's me, he's angry with me for sleeping with you."

"Oh Liv, hopefully our son will look past all the bad things I've done and see how happy I make you."

"Yeah hopefully" She sighed.

They lay there in silence for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's company. Until Sonny broke the peace and quiet with two words that caught Olivia off guard.

"Marry me" He said.

Olivia's head shot and looked him straight in the eye. "Sonny" She gasped.

"Liv I'm serious, I know this may seem sudden but I swear to you I've given this a lot of thought."

"But marriage are you really sure? I mean that's such a huge commitment and . . . ." She trailed off.

"And I want you to know that I am committed to you."

Olivia pulled away and stood up, "Sonny I'm not one for rushing into things."

"I know that Olivia but we've known each other for our entire lives. It's not like you're having a shot gun wedding to some guy you just met."

"You're right but seriously marriage?"

"Yes Olivia marriage. I want the world to know how much you mena to me and that I'm not going anywhere." He said standing up and facing her.

"Oh this year" She sighed

"What about it?" He questioned.

"At the beginning you and I were with different people and now here we are expecting a baby together and you're asking me to marry you."

"Yeah it's crazy to think that just one night can change a person's life forever."

"One night, one action, one mistake." She sighed.

"What are you calling a mistake?"

"The fact that I didn't fight for you back when we were kids. Who knows if I hadn't made that mistake back then you might've asked me this question years ago."

Sonny looked at her, her head was low and she wasn't making eye contact with him.

"You gotta stop that" He said.

"Stop what?"

"Living in the past" He walked over to her and pulled her head up to look at him. "Olivia you and I have a future right here right now with this baby. This is our time and I'm willing to take the next step if you are."

She pulled away from him once more and walked to the window. She looked outside and placed her hands on her stomach.

"You know I want to give this baby the life our son never had." She said.

"So what do you say Olivia Falconeri would you be my wife?" Sonny asked again hoping for an answer this time.

Olivia drew in a deep breath and turned around to face him, "I say yes" She grinned.

"That's my girl" Sonny said opening his arms wide.

Olivia jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around him. "Olivia Corinthos" She giggled.

"I like it" Sonny smiled.

"I love it!" She laughed kissing him.

The front door opened and Connie walked inside the Corinthos house. She heard laughter in the living room. She wasn't really sure how she felt about her cousin and Sonny anymore. She entered the living room to see Sonny holding Olivia in his arms.

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"We're getting married!" Olivia exclaimed.

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to make them longer that's why it's taking so long to update! **_

_**-Connie's reaction to Sonny and Olivia's engagement may surprise you, what did you think of the proposal? And of Dante's talk with his father? **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	27. 27 Split Personality

_**A/N: I bet you all thought I quit this story huh? Well no I would never do that to my readers! I started a few new stories & also my school year began at the beginging of this month so it's been crazy! But I'm back in for swing here to finish DD! **_

_**As always I'm sorry for any typing mistakes! **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**IDEAS WELCOME! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

"Married!" Lulu exclaimed the next morning as she sat with Dante, Sonny and Olivia at the table in the Corinthos dining room.

"Yes we're getting married" Olivia smiled.

She had invited Dante and Lulu over for brunch to tell them the wonderful news.

"When did it happen? How did it happen?" Lulu beamed.

"A few days ago . . . he just asked me." Olivia explained.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys congratulations!" Lulu shouted.

"Thank you honey." Olivia grinned.

Sonny sat there across from Dante seeing his son's eyes darken.

He was not happy with this at all.

"Dante" Sonny said

"Congrats Ma, I'm happy for you." Dante blurted looking at Olivia.

"Thank you son." Olivia said sipping her orange juice.

"Well since we're all done here let's get it cleaned up." Lulu said standing with her plate.

"No no Lulu leave that, I'll get it." Sonny told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Olivia's gonna go up and rest and I'll e in here cleaning up." Sonny stood up taking Olivia's hand.

"Thank you both for coming." Olivia said looking at her son and daughter-in-law.

"You're welcome and we're so happy for you." Lulu said smiling.

"see you later Ma." Dante said.

Olivia clutched Sonny's hand as he took her up to their room.

"Our son hates us!" She screamed slamming the door.

"Olivia" He said grabbing her shoulders "he does not hate us. He just needs-"

"Don't you dare say he needs time!"

"Okay okay I won't just calm down Liv."

"Sorry, this is just hard." She sighed sitting on the bed.

"I know its hard on me too but eventually Dante will have to accept the fact that we're together. He said sitting next to her.

"How much longer is he gonna act like this?' She whispered the tears in her eyes.

Sonny took her hand, "Hopefully not much longer baby."

Down in the living room Lulu stood with Dante. He was quiet, just staring at everything around the house.

"I wanna be happy for her." He breathed.

"Then be happy." Lulu said.

"It's not that simple Lulu"

"Why not? They're your parents; I know I'd be thrilled if my parents were getting married."

"My whole life Lulu, my mother told me how bad my father was and that we were better off without him."

"Well she was wrong Dante."

"I wish she wasn't. When I was growing up I would hear her crying for him almost every night. Until she eventually gave up. I never asked her about him though; she always said how much she hated him. Now I can't even look at her."

"Why not? Dante your mother is glowing I've never seen her so happy."

"That's the problem Lulu, that man has ruined her life. He's made her suffer for years and years but now he's her lifeline. The air she breathes is for Sonny Corinthos and even though my mother knows that staying and having his baby is wrong she won't leave."

"She's in love Dante, with her true love. Don't you get it? The way your mother feels about Sonny, your father is the same way I feel about you." Lulu told him.

"Its not the same Lulu, I would never hurt you like that."

"I know but listen to me, I promise you that nothing will happen to your mother."

"I wanna believe you so badly."

"Then believe me."

Sonny closed the door of the master bedroom and began heading downstairs. He had stayed until Olivia was fast asleep for her nap. As much as he wanted to stay and watch her sleep he had a mess from brunch to clean up. He came down the stairs only to find Dante and Lulu on the couch talking.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were still here." He said.

"Yeah we had a little talk actually." Lulu said standing p with Dante

"Oh you did?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah Sonny" Dante began, "Dad, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for acting the way I have been. But I really am grateful for everything you're dping for my mother."

"Thank you son, your mother deserves the very best."

"That she does and I know now that you'll give that to her." Dante smiled.

"You bet I will."

Lulu watched as Sonny and Dante, father and son shook hands in agreement.

Across town Connie entered the Metro Court, Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed. She had been out of it the past few days, ever since Sonny and Olivia had told her they were getting married. She had been back to see her doctors because she knew it was only a matter of time before Kate would emerge. She headed to the front desk where Carly was.

"Hey"

Carly looked up to see a puzzled Connie in front of her. "Hi are you okay?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes." Connie sighed.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Actually I've got a better idea."

"Connie I'm not sure I understand." Carly said confused.

"What do you have going on here later tonight?"

"Uh nothing as far as I know."

"Okay here's what I want you do to" Connie said her voice getting low. "Have the ding area cleared of all people, even staff."

"Why?" Carly asked now really confused.

"Have a meal and some drinks prepared and I'll be back by 8:00, with some guests."

"What? Wait who are you bringing?"

"Oh just a few women who have been romanced by Port Charles biggest player." Connie smirked.

"Connie what's going on?'

"I'll tell you tonight Carly now just do what I said." Connie snapped heading out the door. She pulled out her cell phone and made a few quick calls and sent some texts.

Screw the doctors, she thought she could handle Sonny and Olivia together but she was wrong. It had been tearing her apart for months. Now she was torn further than she ever had been. It was time to put an end to this. And what better way than to get all of Sonny Corinthos women in one room together.

Although Connie Falconeri was very confused she knew one thing for sure.

Kate Howard was back in Port Charles.


End file.
